And If They Ask If I Love You I'd Lie
by LustisBliss
Summary: Isabella is Draco Malfoy's twin sister, but she is his opposite. Ron has always judged her because of her last name but even though he is thick headed Isabella can't help but have a crush on him.
1. Chapter 1

_" **You have to see the darker side of someone before you can say you truly know them" - Pierre Bouvier**_

The air smelled perfect, if that even makes sense. But it was a sweet clean smell, the smell of going back to my favorite place in the world. School. Before you judge my sanity, you would have to know where I go to school.

Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's a magnificent giant castle full of mystery and magic. My first year there I had to have gotten lost a million times, with the moving staircases and the rooms always changing around, even now I find myself a little confused on where I am and it will take me a moment to remember. Hogwarts was nothing like my home. Hogwarts is warm and inviting, my home is cold and I don't even know the right word to describe the evil dark feeling that lingerers in the air. It was still home and I felt safe there but it wasn't on my top places I would like to spend my last days alive if I had a choice.

I stared out the window impatiently waiting for the castle to appear in the distance, even though I knew we had quite a ways to go. All that was passing by now was small towns and some farming fields.

"How long are you going to just stare out that window, Isabella" Draco asked  
I blinked out of my train of thought and slowly turned to glare at my dear twin brother

"I was having a nice day dream, thank you for ruining it" I stuck my tongue out at him, I was always slightly more immature but yet I was the smarter one

"Daydreaming isn't good for you, you should stop doing that" He stated and looked out the compartment door

"Says who, father?" He wasn't making me any less annoyed with him

"Does it really matter who said it" He kept looking out the door for someone, probably one of his little followers.

I normally got along with my brother very well, just we have different opinions about things in life. He believed everything mum and dad said had to be what he thinks about the world. I don't think that way and yet everyone thinks Draco's twin sister has to be just like him. When in reality we are almost complete opposites, besides our looks.  
I had the same pale blonde hair, yet mine was very long like my mum's and was strait; it refused to curl most of the time unless I used some magic beauty products. My eyes were slightly different in the fact that his were light blue almost gray and cold. Mine were more of a baby blue with a kindness in them I like to think. My skin was flawless and pale like his and my smile brilliant, I even had a smirk somewhat like Draco's. Not to mention the confidence he also has.

"Bloody hell Draco, what do you keep looking for out that door?" I stared at him like he was a stupid git, which he was a lot of the time

He sat back down and looked at me, no real emotion shown in his face "Well I'm hungry, and Blaise said he needed to speak with me, but he is late" he seemed to get angry at the end of his sentence

"About what?"

"Obviously I don't know" he rolled his eyes.

My brother was one who was always super secretive though, so I didn't just stop being curious when things had to do with him. The compartment door swung open giving me a fright.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" I heard and looked up to see Draco already buying all that he could  
I waited patiently for him to join me back in the compartment, with no other source of amusement since he always insists to sit with me alone for part of our trip to Hogwarts, he treats me like a little girl sometimes and is always very protective which I find annoying but I love it at the same time because that means he cares about me.

"Here you are sis" Draco handed me pumpkin juice and my favorite pumpkin pasties

"Thank you" I smiled at him, he did have a kind heart but I was the only one who ever truly saw that side of him I believe

We ate in silence, I was un sure of what to talk about with him, I was scared to ask him things. Especially when it was about last year's events and Harry Potter saying the Dark lord had returned and the Ministry denying it happened. I myself had no idea but I wouldn't be surprise if Harry was right.

Draco would probably kill me if he knew the people I talked to in school, since I wasn't in Slytherin like he was, I was in Ravenclaw. Which gladly my parents didn't mind to much since they knew how smart and amazing at magic I was so they were still proud of me. "Better then Gryffindor" father would say. I was happy not to have Draco around all the time, I could talk to whoever I wanted and be friends with whoever I wanted and Draco and mum and dad would never know.  
They never knew that I talked to Harry and get along with him and Hermione. Hermione I loved because she was so clever and kind and we would challenge each other. Harry was kind too even though we only had a few conversations. Ron though wasn't too fond of me since my last name was Malfoy. Which saddened me since he was kind of cute.  
There was a knock on the door that tore me from my train of thought, which was good since thinking of how cute Ronald Weasley is was not a good thing to do around my brother, I might slip or something.

"Come in Blaise" Draco put on his "I'm in control" voice and I laughed to myself quietly

"Draco, Isabella" He nodded his head to both of us before sitting down

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Draco was trying so hard not to show his eagerness

"Well it should be between just me and you, no offense gorgeous but us boys have some business to go over" Blaise smirked at me, I rolled my eyes

"That's fine I'll go change and find Ali" I glared at Blaise as I walked out of the room before I stepped out Draco grabbed my arm

"This won't take long, so please come back" He whispered to me as he gave me a hug, I nodded ok and left

After I changed into my Ravenclaw robes I found the compartment where Ali, Mandy and the Patil twins sat. I opened the door and get pummeled by no other than Allison, my best friend at Hogwarts.

"Hello to you too Ali" I smiled pushing her off me so we can get off the floor

"Oh how I missed you Isa" she grabbed my hand pulling me to sit next to her

I smiled at everyone in the room surprised Parvati actually was sitting with us normally she dragged Padma with her.

"So how was your summer holiday, Isa?" Mandy asked starting conversation

"Slightly boring, and annoying a whole summer with Draco and his posse gets old fast and he makes me do everything with them" I complained

"Oh god, summer with Pansy around must be horrid" Padma commented

"Believe me it was" I laughed

"Please tell me you played a few tricks on her" Ali giggled

"Well of course, Draco was pretty mad at me when Pansy found a frog down her back, or when I slipped worms onto her dinner plate" everyone laughed at the thought of Pansy running around screaming trying to remove the frog out of her robes.

"You are brilliant sometimes" Ali smiled

"Only sometimes? I'm always brilliant" I stuck my tongue out at her

We exchanged stories for a while before Allison just had to bring up my crush from last year, well and this year but I didn't want anyone to know.

"So how is that Ron thing working out for you Isabella" Ali smirked she could be so evil sometimes

I slapped her arm "Allison" I said through my teeth

"Oh come on we already know" Mandy laughed

"Well you guys know because you dorm with me not Parvati and she is in his house so hush" I said

"You like Ronald Weasley!" Parvati screamed and Padma covered her mouth

"I thought he was cute, that's all" I blushed "Now we are done with this subject"

"But do you still think he is cute?" Ali asked trying to keep the conversation going

"I haven't seen him this year now have I" I pointed out "He could of gotten ugly"

"Well let's go find out" before I could object Allison grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the compartment and down the small hallway pushing people out of the way, Mandy and the twins followed but were far behind us by now with Ali's speed and determination. That's how she always was, determined and fought to be right and very blunt, would say how she felt straight out and I loved her for it.

We slowed down since Ali was trying to look in some of the compartments. Then she stopped as soon as we passed one

"Ok that was the one, I'm going to go in and talk to Hermione, play along ok" Ali said and once again before I knew it Ali had opened the compartment door and pulled me in with her.

"Hey everyone, I just got a quick question for Hermione" Ali smiled

"Alright" Hermione smiled and waved to me and I shyly lifted my hand and did a small wave back I was trying not to lift my head I didn't want to look up but as Ali talked to Hermione about classes Harry just had to talk to me.

"Hey Isabella, did you have a nice summer?" I looked up and saw him have a warm smile on his face

"As nice as it could get around Draco and his followers" I laughed

"Sometimes I think you have it worse than me" He joked

"I don't know want to trade? I'll take the Durley's and you take the Malfoy's, we just need polyjuice potion so they won't try to murder you" we both laughed

"Hmmm, I might take you up on that offer" He smiled and motioned me to sit down next to him since now Ali and Hermione were in a deep serious conversation about something.

"Sorry if we interrupted you by the way you know how Allison gets" I smiled to him looked over and right past him was Ron starring out the window with a vulgar look upon his face

He really did, dis like me. But he was still so cute. Why did I have to be a Malfoy?

"No, it's fine we weren't talking about anything to important, anyways most conversations end in me being angry at the end" he stated lifting up the daily prophet

"I don't blame you the minister is a real git if you ask me" I made Harry smile but Ron was still starring out the window like it was his job to ignore my existence

"How the bloody hell are you related to the Malfoy's?" Harry gleamed at me

I laughed "I have no idea to tell you the truth, I wish I could move but most of my family are evil nutsos"

"Your probably better off with your parents then" Harry smiled throwing the prophet to the ground "This year is going to be difficult I already know it"

"Just ignore them, I do with everyone hating on me for being Draco's sister" I said that a little louder than normal hoping Ron would hear, I saw his eye twitch a bit and his face not look so angry

"I'll try" Harry smirked "My anger gets the best of me"

"I'd be pissed too, some people are just so thick headed" I glared over at Ron and I think Harry saw it

"He'll get over it" Harry whispered to me

"He seems to hate me though" I whispered back and looked up to see Ron look as he was trying to listen to us

"Trust me, he'll get past you being a Malfoy, I promise" Harry smiled

"Ready Isa?" Ali asked standing up

"Yeah" I stood up "See you guys around school" I waved good bye and followed Ali down the hall

"I hate you by the way" I said to her

"So is he still cute?" She smirked

"I refuse to answer that" I huffed

"That's a yes" She turned around to stick her tongue out at me but bumped into my brother as doing so  
"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry are you ok?" she looked terrified

"Yeah, I'm fine Allison" He said patting himself off which looked silly like he had germs on him "There you are Isabella I've been looking for you" I noticed behind him was his usual group "You said you were coming back"

"Sorry, I got distracted by friends" I smiled innocently knowing he will forgive me

"It's fine, just come on" He grabbed my arm and I looked at Allison saying sorry in my facial expression as I got pulled away. Typical Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ ** _He who trims himself to suit everyone will soon whittle himself away" -Raymond Hull_**

When the train arrived at the Hogsmade station was when I finally got away from Draco and met back up with Allison for the carriage ride up to the school. As the other girls talked, I starred up at the mystical castle with the glowing candle lit windows in the tall towers against the twilight sky. I was holding in my excitement to enter the school again and to sit at the long wooden table among everyone in the great hall for the sorting of the first years and the welcome back feast.

"You're very quiet" Ali said to me when we got off the carriages and headed inside to the great hall

"Sorry, just excited to be back, trying to hold it in" I smiled and kept on walking inside with a slight jump in my step

We linked arms so not to lose each other in the crowd of all the students heading into the great hall. We reached the table and sat on the side towards Slytherin like we normally did so Draco could sit nearby to keep an eye on me. Ali believes he gets very lonely without me around.

Thankfully, Draco sat not directly behind us, so I didn't have to be careful of what I talked about with my friends. He liked to listen in on my conversations I almost got in trouble a few times but convinced him he had heard me wrong over the loud chatter of everyone else. As the sorting went on, my head was off thinking about other things not really paying too much attention of who was getting sorted, I did the occasional yay! When someone was sorted into Ravenclaw but not with much effort like normal.

Allison kept giving me weird glances. After Dumbledore gave his speech but was interrupted by some annoying, short, very pink, lady. She had a very petite voice and went on some speech that was basically about how the Minstery will be interfering at Hogwarts. Which I heard was going to happen from my mum and dad. It was annoying but I knew since my last name was Malfoy she wouldn't be giving me much trouble, the one good thing about my last name this year.  
Finally the food appeared before us and I starred at it for a moment trying to decide what I wanted to devour.

"What are you doing?" Ali asked me with a mouth full of potatoes

"I can't decide what to eat" I stared with intensity at everything

"I will decide for you!" Ali's eyes opened wide with excitement

I laughed at her childishness "Go for it"

She smile and started placing random foods onto my plate. As I ate, I barely was paying attention to the conversation at the table. I was in my own world glancing over at the other tables when my eyes landed on once again Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all laughing and talking. Ron was shoving large amounts of food in his mouth and attempted to talk which made me laugh out loud.

"Have you gone mental?" Allison asked me

"No? Why?" I looked at her confused

"Your sitting there laughing to yourself, and you haven't said a word all night, normally I need to hold your mouth shut" She laughed

"Sorry, my mind keeps wondering today"

"Or was it cause you keep starring off at Ron, I'm not stupid" she looked over in the direction I was starring moments ago

"Oh please, Ali not everything is about Ron" I shrugged her off and joined some conversation Cho and Mandy were having about what boys they found attractive this year, which was typical for Mandy to talk about.

As soon as we were all stuffed we headed out of the great hall to our common rooms, I was so ready for my warm bed. My mind had been over thinking all day, which made me exhausted. We climbed up the stairs and of course me being me I bumped into someone.

"Watch it" I heard a voice as they turned around "Oh Isa, should of known it was you" Harry laughed

"Sorry Harry been in my own world today" I twirled a piece of hair around my finger

"It's alright you seemed a little bit off today"

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too maybe tomorrow I'll be back to my loud self" I smiled

"Good, I like your loud self"

"Well see ya Harry, Ravenclaw's this way" I waved bye and caught up with the girls

We walked up the spiral staircase in a very slow we ate too much, way. I wasn't paying much attention when the Bronze eagle asked it's question, which normally I loved to hear and try to be the first one to get it right. So I just followed single file into the common room. Happy to see the dark blue carpet with stars once again and the giant windows looking out at the mountains which were hard to see at night sadly. The bookshelves were neatly dusted off and in order and the ceiling was my favorite part. The high circular ceiling had beautiful stars painted upon it and I loved laying on the couch when no one was around and just starring at them peacefully.

I yawned and started heading towards the door opposite of the way I just came that led to the dormitories.

"Where are you going?" Allison called out after me

"I'm sleepy!" I yelled back walking through the doorway and heading to our room.

The minute after I changed and dove into my warm bed with its pretty starry blankets. I fell asleep and my mind for once stopped thinking.

I awoke to a very bouncy Allison screaming my name "ISABELLA, ISABELLA! WAKE UP"

"Get off me!" I mumbled into my pillow then pushing her off my bed "Must you always wake me up like that"

"Why should I stop tradition" She smiled getting off the floor

"I never asked you to be my alarm clock" I half grunted, half mumbled as I got out of bed

"I know, but I rather enjoy waking you up in an obnoxious fashion" she said as she changed into her robes

I rolled my eyes and started to get ready for the day, which the only thing I was truly looking forward to was maybe we would have class with Gryffindor today. We met up with Padma in the common room.

"Where is Mandy?" I asked she always waited for us

"She ran off with some boy in sixth year, Jake or something" Padma told us

"Typical Mandy, off with some boy" Ali laughed

I smiled and led us out of the common room and on the way to breakfast.

I was glad to see that our class schedules looked pretty good, we had double Herbology with Gryffindor first then after lunch charms with Hufflepuff and potions with Slytherin. I was pretty happy with Monday's classes.

"Oh look Isa, we get to see Ron for a whole 3 hours" Ali cooed at me  
I glared at her  
She was having too much enjoyment as we walked down to the greenhouses, she kept skipping and whispering things about me liking Ron in my ear and soon I was chasing her down the hill screaming after her that I was going to throw her into the lake.

When we stopped and she promised on her life to stop, I heard someone laughing behind us, I turned around to see it was Harry.

"Hey! no laughing zone right here" I pointed out a square like shape around us all

"Sorry but you two are hilarious" He was still laughing

"Yeah, well... your face is hilarious" I couldn't think of anything to say

"Good one Isabella" Allison laughed "I'm glad you think you're the smart one"

"I am to smarter then you" I stuck out my tongue childishly

"I'm glad you're back to your amusing self" Harry said with a huge smile

"Yeah, now I have the energy to make fun of you" I stuck my tongue out at him too

"I'm sure" Harry said as he put down his bag near mine

Ron was at his other side with a dismal look on his face, this kid is never happy around me, is he.  
Hermione was chatting with some of the girls as I attempted some more come backs on Harry but he just laughed at them all. I looked over at Ron.

"What?" He grunted

"Nothing you just look like you're at a funeral" I shrugged my shoulders

He rolled his eyes and ignored me so I then turned my head to pay attention to professor Sprout, she went on to lecture us about OWLs since it was our fifth year and then gave us a ton of homework and then we got to work on today's lesson. Which we were working with screechsnap and seeding them. Somehow while doing this dangerous task (since they liked to move around a lot) we were all carrying on a conversation.

"That women I hear is mad" Padma said

"She is from the Ministry and Fudge's little minion basically" I said trying to hold the plant still failing miserably

"I'm not looking forward to her class" Ali said now trying to help me

"What do you think Harry?" I called over to him

"Well I'm not too fond of the ministry Isabella, what do you think I think" he laughed

"Ok that's all for today students we will work on this more next class, don't forget your homework that is to be turned in also!" Professor Sprout shouted and we all stopped what we were doing and headed out of the greenhouses

"Well that was fun" Neville walked out smiling

"Yeah giant plants trying to eat us is always fun" Ron said

I laughed at this and he turned and gave me a weird look and I kind of blew up.

"What! What is your problem Ron?" I glared at him and everyone around us stopped as others hurried up to the castle

"Well… I don't understand how a daughter of a death eater could possibly care about if the ministry has gone mental! Or even anything to do with Harry since he is the one that he-who-must-not-be-named is after!" Ron's face had turned a bright shade of red

"OH I'M SORRY I'M NOT LIKE MY BROTHER! Maybe I should look at you and be all like, oh look red hair he was must be a stupid Weasley and he is poor. I'm sorry I'm not thick headed like you and judge people on their name!" I was gasping for air

"Ron she has a good point, think of padfoot" Hermione begged

Ron glared at me, I could see him breathing heavy and his face slowly turn to a light shade of pink. Nothing was said for a good 5 minutes and most people had all ran along to lunch, leaving just Me, Ali, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Come on Isa" Ali tried dragging me along up to the castle

I didn't move for a second and then decided he really had nothing to say so I started up to the castle before her. I was still too frustrated, I just wanted to scream but I knew better not to make more of a scene or Draco might hear about some non-sense and come talk to me about it.

"What was that all about" Ali whispered when we entered the school

"Nothing, he just makes me so mad, judging me cause I'm a Malfoy, I can't take it" I ranted on

Ali's brown eyes were wide, I had surprised her with my blow up, I rarely would blow up on people.

"Well I think you got through to him a little bit" Ali then smiled

I didn't care though I was still mad at him, so I just sat down at our table and ignored the world.

To make things perfect today Draco stopped to talk to me when we were on the way to Charms.

"Isabella!" he called down the corridor

I sighed and walked over to my brother trying to fake a good mood, but it just wasn't happening.

"Yes?" I huffed

"What's wrong, do I need to hex someone?" he actually looked concerned

"No, I'm fine, anyways I'm a big girl Draco I can hex people on my own" I tried to show a small smile

"I'm your brother so it's my job to protect you" He said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead

I pulled away from him a little "I have to get to class, but I'll see you in potions"

The rest of the day, I didn't talk much to anyone and Allison almost seemed annoyed I wouldn't talk to her about my anger towards Ron, but I just wanted to forget about it and forget about him. The rest of the day was not eventful which was the only upside to the day, that it was normal. Potions went by fine which was normal for me and Draco didn't bug me much.

By the time we all were heading back to the common room after dinner, I had calmed down a lot and even hung around doing homework with everyone since the main topic of conversation was OWLs. It kept my mind focused on school for once. Going to bed angry was never a good idea anyways so I was glad when it was time to sleep that I had calmed down and just didn't care what Ron thought anymore just as long as I didn't have to see his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_" **He who angers you conquers you" -Elizabeth Kenny**_

I was glad that for the next two days Ravenclaw happened to have no classes with Gryffindor what so ever but then Thursday came around and it just happened that basically our whole day had to be spent with them. In my head I was freaking out but I had to act normal especially around Ali or she would just keep bugging me about Ron all day and I didn't need that.  
But of course when I'm trying to act ok I don't talk much and that seems to make everyone more worried about me.

"Ok what's up?" Ali asked me at breakfast

"Nothing" I said nonchalantly as I ate my eggs

"Lies, it's about our classes today isn't it" She sighed "We could fake you getting hurt, or wait I will injure you!" she yelled

"Allison, really" I just gave her the really look which makes sense in my world to be a look

"Well I thought it was a good idea" She said poking at her food

"I rather face him then hide from him, that just seems pathetic" I assured her while trying my best not to look at the Gryffindor table which had been hard to do in the last two days.

"Well if you feel like you don't want to be in class just tell me I got skiving snackboxes from the Weasley twins" She grinned

"I will be fine" I insisted and she dropped it

We finished eating and headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures with no other than Gryffindor. I tried to have a positive outlook on the class but it was very difficult for me. Professor Grubbly-Plank was waiting next to the forbidden forest waiting for everyone to arrive. Surprisingly Umbridge was next to her talking about what she was going to teach us this year.

"I hate this women she is mental, inspecting all the teachers" I whispered to Ali

"I'm the one who has detention with her all week" Harry made me jumped

"All week? Really?" I turned to look at him

"Yeah so I won't tell lies anymore, or so she says" he told me glaring at Umbridge

"She is awful" Ali joined in

"She also needs to find a better color to wear then pink, it makes her look like a pig" Ron said behind us and everyone giggled quietly so she wouldn't hear

I was taken by surprise, Ron actually speaking around me. My eyes went wide.

"I think she's actually half pig, with her little squeal like laugh she has" I said Ali looked to me surprised I said anything

Ron had now joined all of us, in fact he was standing right next to me, which made me nervous and my heart start beating faster than it should be. I was never this close to Ron. I was scared to look over at him but still so tempted.

"Do you think she'll be here all class" Hermione asked

"3 hours outdoors by the forbidden forest, I highly doubt it" Ali said

"She wouldn't want half-breeds jumping out and attacking her" Ron again said something amusing. I tried to hold back a smile but it was hard.

I turned my head to look at him and saw that he had a smile on his face and was starring in my direction, I locked eyes with him for a second but quickly turned to face Professor Grubbly-Plank who had now started to speak to us about this year's lessons.

"Now class we all know you have OWLs this year, so we're going to learn and go over all the things you will need to know for your exam" She announced to the class "Today we will be learning how to recognize Knarls and Crups, follow me"

The class was actually enjoyable since Umbridge left after a half hour, and Ron wasn't ignoring me and actually speaking to me which still was weirding me out.

And later that day after charms we had transfiguration with Gryffindor again and this time I was excited about it. I couldn't wait to see Ron again and of course being around Harry and Hermione was enjoyable.  
Since I had to run up to the common room before class because I forgot my book. When I got to class there was an evil smirk on Allison's face who was sitting next to Harry, Hermione was next to Neville, and the only open seat was next to Ron. Allison and her evil doings none the less. I glared at her as I passed by to sit next to Ron.

I was scared to speak to him but I didn't have to be the one to break the tension.

"Hey" He said with a slight smile

"Hi?" I tried not to look at him

"Is my face really that awful" he laughed

"No, just we don't normally talk" I said trying not to be a jerk when I said it

"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about that, but I think we're better off after class unless we want Mc Gonagall to take off our heads as she teaches" he was dead serious, he wanted to talk to me?

"Um...sure we can do that" I was confused but went along with it.

I would have to say that this was the best class all week.

"Stop laughing" Ron whined

"But your snail looked so funny, I can't help it" I laughed more as we walked out of class

"I'm glad my snail turning rainbow colored instead of vanishing amused you, McGonagall didn't seem too amused" Ron sighed

"I can help you, if you need it" I said trying to cheer him up

"Thanks but you do realize I'm friends with Hermione don't you" he laughed

"Hey, I was trying to be nice" I pushed him

"Pushing me is not very nice" He pushed me back

I just smiled as we walked down the corridor towards the great hall, I hadn't notice that Ali, Harry and Hermione went on ahead of us. Ron gabbed my arm so I would stop walking.

I gave him a confused look but remembered he wanted to talk to me.

"I'm sorry" he said "about being thick headed"

"It's fine" how could I not forgive this adorable boy

"You sure, because I was being a stupid git and you didn't deserve that" he looked to the ground

"Really Ron, it's fine" I smiled "I'm over it"

He looked up at me with a smile "Good cause I probably am going to need someone to help me with spells" he chuckled

"What about Hermione?" I asked in confusion

"She isn't as amusing as you, and she already helps me with homework" He said

He made me smile "I guess I could help you, but it's going to cost you"

"And what's it going to cost me?" he grinned

"I'll have to think about it" I winked and walked into the great hall for dinner as he stood a little loss of what I could of meant.


	4. Chapter 4

_" **When love is not madness, it is not love" -Pedro Calderon de la Barca**_

I awoke the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. I was so excited about life at the moment that I woke up before anyone else which wasn't normal for me since I liked to sleep in on days we didn't have classes.

I got dressed quietly and headed down to the common room which was empty besides two girls sitting at a table working on homework with only the sound of their quills scratching the parchment. I stood by the window for a few minutes looking out at the mountains that looked like they were glowing in the sunlight. I had the sudden urge to want to spend the day outside doing homework but my thought was interrupted by a growling noise coming from my stomach. I looked down and sighed, guess I'll have to stop and grab some breakfast on my way outside.  
I went back to my dorm to grab my bag and then made my way towards the great hall to get some food. The halls were empty for the most part, once in a while I would pass another student as I made my way down the stairs being careful were I stepped.

"Isabella?" Someone called behind me I turned to see a smiling red headed boy

"Ronald?" I was confused of why he would be awake early on a day with no classes also

"Do you really have to call me that?" he sighed running up next to me

"No, I can make a note to self that it's just Ron I guess" I stuck my tongue out, it was my thing.

He smiled "Where you heading?"

"To get some food then going outside to enjoy the nice weather before it turns into rainy cold grossness" I made a weird face and Ron laughed

"Well care if I join you, seems like a better idea then sitting in the library" His face held a pleading look

I smiled as he gave me butterflies "Yeah of course, why are you up this early anyways?" I continued walking and he followed

"uh...couldn't sleep and there's a Quidditch thing this afternoon" He quickly answered

"Oh, and what about Hermione?" I was curious, Ron wasn't the kind of boy to be doing homework or getting up early

"She has been going crazy with it being our year for OWLs so it's nice to not do homework around her sometimes" he shrugged

I looked over to see him smiling, it made me smile. I stopped in front of the doors to the great hall looking a little worried on how he was going to react to this.

Ron gave me a confused look "Something wrong, didn't you plan on getting food?"

I looked to the ground trying to choose my words "Yeah, but it's my brother, I'll get in trouble if he sees me with you and then he'll tell my parents then I'll be in big trouble and either get punished severely or kicked out or maybe worse" I spat out quickly so he would have no time to interrupt me.

I looked to the ground trying to avoid the anger that would be plastered across his face. Then I heard him walk away and I knew he was mad. I lifted my head and sighed but was surprised to see Ron walking back towards me from the great hall, smiling.

"Coast is clear, no brother or really anyone in here" he grabbed my arm leading me inside

We grabbed all that we could carry for our breakfast picnic outside, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous we looked in fear we might drop something.

"How many weird looks do you think we got" Ron laughed sitting down under a tree near the lake

"It's more like who didn't give us a weird look" I smiled settling down next to him

He rubbed his finger against his face, pretending like he was deep in thought "I think maybe one person"

"Yeah who? Everyone I saw was giving us a weird look" I said taking out my books to finish my potions essay

"Well you didn't see them obviously" he grabbed a muffin and leaned back against the tree.

I smiled and shook my head, I had no answer to that so I started to focus on my work. We sat in silence which it was a nice silence not an awkward one. As afternoon came around more and more people were outside enjoying the nice weather before September ended. Ron had hardly seemed to be doing any work but every time I looked at him he quickly looked at one of his books acting like he was busy.

"Well I'm all done" I said closing my book and putting away my parchment

"Really?" Ron was in shock "So quickly?"

"Yeah why?" I smiled knowing he hadn't done anything the whole time we were here

"Well...uh I'm almost done" he said grabbing his quill

"No you're not" I smiled even more so trying not to laugh

He sighed "Yeah, I find it hard to concentrate sometimes" he itched his head and looked up at me slowly

"Want me to help you then maybe we could do something" I inched closer to him grabbing his parchment and quill looking at them intently, marking the things he did wrong I looked up to see him grinning at me

"What?" I asked

"I think I love you" he laughed "I have to beg Hermione for help"

I rolled my eyes "Well here I marked what you did wrong and should fix" I handed him his homework back and he looked it over fixing things right away

"You are the best" he smiled looking up at me, we locked eyes for a moment and the fluttering in my stomach got turned up a noch, I looked away trying to hold my composure

"So what do um... you want to do today?" I asked looking out over the lake trying my best to calm my nerves

"I was thinking we could go watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practice" He had a nervous sound in his voice

"Yeah that sounds great and the last place Draco would ever go" I smiled standing up gathering my books and placing them in my bag

Ron sat with a shocked face for some reason

"Wow I thought that would be a horrible idea" He laughed

"I think it's wonderful" come on I hooked my arm with his and headed to the Quidditch pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Happiness is never stopping to think if you are." - Palmer Sondreal**_

"I'm glad you like Quidditch" Ron said sitting down

I joined him and laughed a little "Who doesn't like Quidditch?"

"Um... I don't know" he rubbed the top of his head and his face turned slightly red

I watched as the Gryffindor's team flew around, doing exercises, I spotted Harry in the sky catching small balls as I believe Fred threw them to him, was hard to tell which twin it was from so far away. Harry caught every one of them and I was impressed, I knew Harry was an amazing seeker but being able to see him practice really showed the skill he had.

"Harry is amazing" I said in awe

"Yeah, he really turned the team around" Ron watched them intently

"You ever think of playing?" I asked starring at him wanting to see all his reactions or just cause he was fun to look at

"Well...um...no...would be nice though" he smiled at the thought "Don't think I'm good enough"

"never know if you don't try" I smirked and looked back up

"What about you?" he asked

"Hmmm...not really my thing, I've gone out flying with my brother a few times and in our first year but I'm not as good as any of them" I motioned towards the sky

"I love flying, I would sneak my brother's broom out at night sometimes" He smiled and turned to me

"Aren't you just a bad boy" I bumped my shoulder into his

"Yeah, I try not to brag about it though" we laughed "Too bad you aren't in Gryffindor"

"Why is that?" I gave him a weird look

"Then maybe I would of known how amazing you are sooner" he smiled and his cheeks became rosy again.

I smiled at this "Thanks, but I like Ravenclaw, then my parents can't hate me completely for not being in Slytherin"

"I forgot about that, it's hard to think of you as a Malfoy nows"

"I guess that is a good thing"

"Well yeah! Have you ever thought of running away?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, but un like my dear cousin Sirius, I have nowhere to go. And yes Harry has told me about Sirius" He looked a little shocked that Harry has shared so much with me.

"Well maybe we could try to think of somewhere you could go just in case you really have to" He smiled sweetly

"That would be nice but I think Harry and Hermione tried, I can't just go anywhere because I know my parents would try to come after me or at least I'm scared they would" I looked to the ground embarrassed slightly of the thought of my family

Ron put an arm around me "We'll figure out something, I promise you Bella" he whispered

"Bella?" I smiled at him our faces almost touching but we both quickly turned away "I guess I'll let you get away with calling me that" I looked back at him again

"No one calls you Bella?" He lifted his eyebrows

"Nope, that's what they call my aunt sometimes" I stared into the distance at the horrible thought of my aunt

"Well good, it can be what I call you" He smiled widely pulling his arm tighter around me

It had gotten chilly out as the sun went down and in no time Harry and the rest had flown down. Ron and I cheered and ran to Harry like idiots, which made him laugh.

"Thought that was you guys" Harry smiled

"You are brilliant at flying, Harry" I smiled and gave him a hug

"Thanks" He blushed a little "You guys want to wait while I change so we can walk up together?"

"Of course mate, that ok with you?" Ron asked me

I nodded my head and Harry disappeared into the changing rooms. The sun was almost gone completely and an eerie fog was creeping up on the Hogwarts grounds. I had started shivering slightly but didn't want to show it and was trying hard not to, so Ron wouldn't make me head up to the school, I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"You cold?" Ron found me out, darn

"Maybe?" I tried to say without chattering my teeth together

he laughed and took off his sweater handing it to me "Here put it on, I think I will survive till we get back up to the school"

I didn't argue with him and put the sweater on, it was warm from his body heat and sent shivers down my back when I inhaled his scent.  
"Thank you Ronnie" I said attempting to pinch his cheek "You're such a gentleman"

He did his best to avoid me pinching him but he was amused it seemed "I might just let you get away with calling me Ronnie for now, but you wait at some point I might just beat you up for it" he smirked

"Oh noooo, should I be scared cause I'm not feeling it" I stuck my tongue out at him running behind Harry when he walked out all changed

"What's going on?" Harry smiled confused

"Nothing, she's just hiding since she is scared of when I'm going to beat her up" Ron walked by heading towards the school with his head held high

"What did you do?" Harry laughed looking down at me

"Noooothiiiing" I smiled innocently

"She called me Ronnie" Ron said

"Oh well I would be scared if I were you" Harry laughed again at me and my smile turned into a frown

Ron placed his arm on my shoulders "Oh don't worry it won't be that bad" His grin got bigger

We walked into the warm school, and students were heading into the great hall for dinner.

"Yay! Food" Ron yelled running into the great hall

"Ron wait!" I tried to call after him but failed

"What's wrong?" Harry asked still standing next to me

"I have his sweater still" I said

"Well I'll tell him to find you after dinner, sound good?" Harry smiled sincerely

"Yeah that's fine" I waved a bye and we headed to our different tables, Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table yet thankfully.

"There you are Isa!" Ali jumped up from the table hugging me "Where have you been all day"

I smiled "oh…nowhere" I started piling food up on my plate

"Oh come off it, who's sweater is this?" She smiled "Maybe a boy's?"

"Maybe? Who knows" I smirked

"Maybe Ron's?" she nailed it that easily really, I need to get better at this being mysterious thing.

"Are you like a descendant of Sherlock Holmes?" I laughed

"Is that, that muggle detective guy you read books about one year? I threw her off a bit "Wait it was RON!" she got back on track but gladly didn't shout to loud

"I never answered that" I said shoving food in my mouth so my facial expression wouldn't give anything away

"Oh please you spent the day with Ron, how cute" Her smile was almost bigger than her face

"Wait, what were you doing today?" I asked realizing I didn't see her outside earlier

"Nowhere" her food got very interesting for her to stare at

"Tell me" I turned my stern parent voice on

"I'm telling the truth, I just spent the day studying" She smiled

"Yeah, who were you studying?" I glared at her

"Ok, ok but you're going to be mad, very mad" She said grabbing one of her books she had and hid behind it

"Who?" I asked again getting impatient and not sure I was ready to hear it, if I was going to be mad, there were only a few people I would get mad about

"I might have spent most of the day snogging..." She paused

"Snogging who?" I waved my hand for her to go on with it but I think it clicked who it was "NOOOO"

"Maybe" She tried to put an innocent look on her face but I could see right past it

"I'm going to kill him!" I screamed my hands turning into fists turning around to look for him

"Please don't it wasn't just his idea" Ali begged "You know how I am when I'm bored and we ran into each other and he has those stupid smooth lines"

"He is a stupid git, my best friend, really, what a stupid stupid pig, argghhhhh!" He still wasn't at dinner so I would have to go look for him "I'll be back" I said getting up and hurrying out of the great hall

"Wait!" Allison yelled but I was already gone


	6. Chapter 6

**_"When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained." -Mark Twain_**

I power walked in fury, trying to think where my dear brother would be, possibly near the Slytherin Dormitories which was down in the dungeons under the lake if I remembered correctly. People moved out of my way as I walked by, they saw I was on a mission and was not in the mood to deal with anyone getting in my way.

I saw Draco up ahead in one of the dark damp hallways, his little group of stupid followers were with him but I didn't even care to make a scene in front of them.

"DRACO MALFOY!" he looked up in shock at me "HOW DARE YOU! WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Isa?" He looked confused and embarrassed at the same time

"KISSING HER! ARRGHHH! HOW DARE YOU! HURT HER LIKE ALL THE OTHERS OR TRY TO!" I was up in his face

Pancy's face had turned into shock to disgusted "You kissed Allison! What! You filthy pig, like she is good enough for you, not even a slytherin"

"Oh please Pansy, like you have a chance to marry my brother, did we forget how your great grandfather isn't a pure blood on your mum's side!" I glared at her

She stood in shock, moving her mouth but having nothing to say

"Isabella, what has gotten into you" Draco said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Pansy

"You! And your games you play with girls and snogging my best friend! Is crossing the line!"

The saying if looks could kill could come true right now, since I looked at him with so much anger, that he probably would of burst into flames in front of me and then been stomped into the ground, deep into the ground as I tried to put them out.

"Everyone leave us. I have to speak with my sister" he waved his friends off still keeping eye contact with me

"But...but" Pansy whined

"GO!" Draco yelled and she followed the rest of them "Come on" he pulled me towards an empty classroom, and lit a few candles with the flick of his wand, the room was full of dusty desks and books.

He turned to look at me "It's not what you think" he said simply

"It's not what I think! The bloody hell with that!" I glared at him

"Please Isabella...listen" His cold gray eyes looked full of concern

I crossed my arms and hmphed "fine"

"Yes I spent the day with Allison, but snogging was just the plus side of it. Wasn't just my idea either" He looked at me nervously and continued "I can't let people see that I might like a girl… that I have feelings" he laughed slightly at that

"Whoa whoa whoa...you like my best friend?" I gave him a weird look, he couldn't be serious

"Well...sorta yeah...she's cute and our parents wouldn't dis approve of her, she comes from a good family" He pointed out

"You like her cause of her family?" My anger was rising again

"No, no, no" He put his hands up in front of him "I like her, for her, those are just a bonus" he tried to laugh a little

"Oh" My face dropped, I didn't know how to feel about my brother liking my best friend

"Please don't tell her, I don't want everyone knowing before I even fully think I like her and possibly ask her out" He looked serious, it was kind of scary thinking he liked some girl for real.

"Fine but if you hurt my best friend Draco, I do know where you sleep and live and I will find you and make sure you get what you deserve, possibly even death" I smirked

He laughed and looked a little scared when I didn't lighten up "Isabella, I won't hurt her ok, I promise" he walked toward me to hug me and I let him, then he looked down at me and gave me a weird look "who's sweater is that?"

I felt my eyes go wide but I quickly relaxed and thought of a lie "It was cold outside, so Padma gave me a sweater she had on her... I think it's her boyfriend's or something I'll give it back when I see her tonight" I assured him

He glared at me for a second but lightened up a bit "Fine but if I find out it's some other guy's, that you're seeing then he is dead"

"Oh please Draco, you're with a different girl every night I think I could have a boyfriend if I wanted and for once you shouldn't be allowed to scare him away" I glared

"So you do have a boyfriend!" His tone got scary

"No I Don't! But if I did it shouldn't matter" I placed my hands on my hips starring him down

"Fine!" he yelled "and when you get hurt, you'll wish I was there to help"

"That's the only time you should be there to help!" I argued

he sighed and starred at me for a minute "Fine."

"Really?" I blinked a few times making sure I was awake

"Yeah, maybe you're right" he sighed and started to walk out the door

"Where are you going" I ran after him

"To eat I'm hungry and dinner is almost over" he stated plainly and picked up his pace and I followed behind him realizing I left Ali up there

We walked in and I saw Allison still sitting chatting to some of the girls, I took a quick glance over at the Gryffindor table to see that Ron wasn't there anymore which meant I couldn't give him his sweater till probably Herbology . I slipped myself in between Ali and Mandy.

"Soooooo?" Ali's brown eyes were big and full of curiosity

"So what?" I asked starring at the desserts trying to decide if I wanted one

"What happened?!" Ali squirmed

"Oh well he might like you" I whispered "But don't say anything, don't even act excited about it" I added when I saw her huge grin that quickly dropped

"Is he ashamed?" She mumbled

"WHAT? Of you? Noooo, he just wants to tell you on his own" I assured her deciding I wanted nothing and stood up "I'm going up to the common room, want to join?"

"Sure" Ali stood and walked with me up there "When are you giving Ron his sweater back?"

"When I see him I guess" I shrugged my shoulders

"Do I get to hear what you guys did today" Ali asked smiling as she plopped herself into a chair near the fire

"Nothing to tell" I smirked

"Besides he gave you his sweater?"

"Yeah, it was cold out, we just did homework and watched Harry at practice and talked a lot" I said starring into the fire remembering the feeling when he put his arms around me when I was upset and it felt so nice.

"You're boring" Ali crossed her arms in defeat

I laughed "Don't worry I don't need to know what you and my brother did, that is just disturbing"

"HEY! Not fair" Ali pouted

"Sorry don't need to know about my brothers snogging adventures"

"It's still not fair" Ali sighed and gave up

I grinned, which made her grin "Not fair!" she yelled  
Which made me laugh and her laugh, we had a special friendship I must say.

I was slightly nervous when it came to going to class on Monday. I had Ron's sweater packed neatly in my bag, so I could give it to him in Herbology. I sat quietly through breakfast, Allison didn't even bother to ask me what was wrong for once. I poked at my eggs until the girls got up and I followed them out of the great hall and out onto the grounds towards greenhouse 3.

"Bella!" I heard a voice behind me call

"Bella?" Ali looked to me questionably

I turned to see Ron waving his hand in the air and I smiled "Yeah that's what Ron calls me"

I stopped and waited for him and Harry and Hermione to catch up "Hey guys" I smiled

"Hey, chilly morning huh" Harry stated

"Yeah, sadly the warm summer days are going away" I sighed

"I thought you liked the snow" Hermione said

"I DO!" I smiled

"Then why you sad about summer going away?" Ron laughed

"I like both duh" I rolled my eyes and grinned at him

"Duh, is that what the brilliant Ravenclaws use now a days" Ron smirked

"Only the smartest use it" I grinned then stopped outside the greenhouse doors and only Ron had stopped with me

"Something wrong?" He had a look of worry on his face, his blue eyes warm and full of concern

"No, I just wanted to give you this back before I forgot" I took his sweater out of my bag

"Oh, well you could of kept it longer if you wanted to" He blushed after he said this and I gave him a shy smile

"No, it's alright, I do own my own sweaters and stuff you know" I made him blush more "But thank you for lending it to me"

He smiled slightly "Anytime"

I gave him a big hug which he didn't seem to see coming, I don't think I saw myself even giving him it, I just had a sudden urge to. When he realized what was going on he hugged back and he sent shivers up my spine.

"You cold?" he let go a little and looked down at me

"Um, no, I'm good" I let go trying to hide my embarrassment "We should go into class, it should be starting soon" I pointed towards the door

"Yeah, good idea" He said heading in after me

Ali had a huge grin on her face and I just stared her down as I walked over to her side

"What happened?" She whispered

"We hugged?" I whispered back

"You don't know?" She gave me a confused look

"No silly, is that all you wanted to know, or do you need every detail" I explained

"Oh every detail, do you need to even ask that one?" She smirked

"Fine fine" And so I told Allison everything that was said and all she could do was smile

"He likes you" she said as we worked

"Shhhhh" I pointed to Ron and Harry who weren't far from where we were working "no he doesn't, he was being nice"

"But he blushes around you" She pointed out

"He blushes in any embarrassing situation" I fought her on it

"Ok fine, the way he looks at you then" she was persistent

"How does he look at me?" I gave her my really look

"His eyes light up when you walk in a room, he is always starring at you when you're not looking" She laughed when she was looked up in his direction

I looked up to see what she was looking at and saw Ron looking down quickly

"Ugh, maybe you're right, it doesn't make a difference either way" I pointed out

"Why not, you like each other, that is pretty simple in my world" She smiled

"You're world is very bold and we just became friends so I'm not ready to ruin that yet" I sighed

"Well fine then but eventually one of you is going to show you're true feelings" her voice was all sing song

"And one of these days I might hit you" I put a huge smile on as I copied her voice

"You are so mean to me" She pouted

"Oh please" I bumped her lightly

"You threatened to hit me, I'm not ready to forgive you yet" she raised her hand in my face

"Are we seven now?" I laughed

"I like to think so" She smiled and we went on with our work and I looked up once more smiling and saw Ron looking over at us, he didn't look down but we locked eyes and my grin grew bigger and he put a slight smirk on his face

Ali bumped me which made me focus back on the real world and getting our work done.

* * *

Hello everyone, I did want to point out I did make a slight mistake when I wrote this story. I realize in the books Ron did play qudditch his 5th year but I have this story already written been making slight tweaks like grammar fixes but that one I don't think I will fix, encase it bothered anyone as much as it bothered me (haha). Anyways Thank you to those who have even read this far makes me happy :)


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Love is like dew that falls on both nettles and lilies."**_

The day went by uneventful for the most part since I had no more classes with Ron sadly and wouldn't till Thursday. But there was always in between classes I figured but most of that time, everyone in fifth year was studying or doing the mass amounts of homework we were getting from the teachers.

I had to get away from the crowded common room on Wednesday night. Since I've been in there every moment of free time to get work done and my brain was over loaded. So I placed my books in my room and came out to Ali giving me an odd look.

"Going for a walk, I need a break" I whispered to her and exited before she could protest.

I decided to go up to my favorite place in the castle, which was a normally empty hallway on the fourth floor, not far from the library. But the best thing about this corridor was at the end of it was a giant window that over looked the lake and the grounds around Hogwarts and especially at night it was gorgeous since you could see all the stars in the world.

I loved to sit on the ground super close to the window and just stare at the beautiful world and not have to worry about a thing.  
As doing so I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly stood up to take a peek at who it could be.

"Hermione?" I watched as she had turned down this hallway with no clue as where she was going since she had her eyes glued to the book opened in front of her.

She jumped a little but relaxed and smiled when she saw it was only me "Isa? What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I laughed

"Oh" she took a look around "Must have took a wrong turn"

"I figured, I was just relaxing" I pointed to the view out the window

She walked up to it and was in awe for a moment but then shook her head back to reality.

"Well I was up in the library with Ron and Harry but they got tired and left a while ago" She sighed in disappointment "Oh wait I was meaning to ask you about something" she looked down the hallway to check if the coast was clear.

"We should go into this empty classroom" she pointed to the door closest to the window and I nodded my head and followed her into the empty room that had a thick layer of dust on the floor.

The moon shone through the window giving us just enough light to see each other.

"It's about Umbridge not letting us use magic in her class, we need a way to defend ourselves" She blurted out in anger with a very serious look on her face.

"I agree" I said and let her continue.

"I had an idea that Harry could teach us how to learn defensive spells. I brought it up to him and haven't exactly convinced him fully but I figured if we all met up with him to show him who would want him to teach them then his mind would change for sure. I've been telling people to meet at the hog's head on the first weekend of Hogsmeade" Hermione quickly said

"That's a brilliant idea! Harry would be a great teacher!" I smiled

"I'm glad you agree, so I'll be seeing you at the Hog's head then and tell Allison and whoever you think is right to join us" Hermione grinned "I should be going, it's getting late and I told Harry I would look over his potions essay"

"Alright, I should go too" I followed her out of the class said a farewell and headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

When I entered the common room I saw Allison asleep at one of the tables and the others chatting around the fire. You would think with the calm atmosphere I wouldn't be so antsy but I was just too excited about having class with Ron and being in the same room with him this weekend in Hogsmeade. I was being absolutely silly about it but I couldn't help but get excited about seeing him.  
I poked Allison and she jumped a little which made me burst out laughing and everyone looked at me and I just smiled, giving them a small wave trying to hold in my giggles.

"You scared the life out of me" Ali smiled "I can't believe I've fallen asleep while studying"

"Really? I mean it does get kind of boring after a while" I smiled and helped her up

"Naw, you know me" She said gathering up her books "Anyways, how was your walk?"

"Went well, ran into Hermione" I said following her into the dormitories "She had a brilliant idea"

"Oh and what is it?" Allison gave me a curious look

"That Harry could teach us defense against the dark arts spells since Umbridge won't and we are all meeting this weekend in Hogsmeade" I smiled

"That sounds great" her enthusiasm lacking since she was still half asleep

"I know!" I had way to much energy for my own good tonight

"Will you calm down about class tomorrow" Ali grinned as she got in bed, she knew me to well

"Sorry" I gave her a pouty face "I'll try to sleep, since I will like to be very awake around Ron" I slipped into bed after I changed and was surprise at how tired I actually was when my head hit the pillow. In no time I had fallen asleep.

I awoke once again to a screaming Allison "ISABELLA! ISABELLA!" this time I reacted by slapping her which resulted in her fallen off my bed laughing and holding her face.

Damn my weak slaps when I'm half asleep.

"Come on get up! Don't you want to see your ronny-poo" She giggled

I shot up "EWWWW! Don't call him that, it's disturbing"

This made her laugh more and I just looked at her like she had gone mental. I ignored her, stretched and got dressed in my school robes. Brushed my always straight hair which I got bored of a lot of the time. I sighed in the mirror and met up with Ali to go down to lunch trying to get myself Happy and excited about today, like I was last night.

"Took you long enough" Ali huffed and dragged me out of the common room "I'm sooooo hungry"

I laughed at her, as she marched us downstairs. I heard some laughing behind us and turned my head to see Harry and them trying not to laugh at the sight of Allison literally dragging me down to the great hall since I didn't agree upon her fast pace so early in the day. I tried to mouthed "help me" but this seemed to just amuse them more. So I gave up on them helping me and tried to just keep up with her since the grip she had around my arm started to hurt.

Unfortunately when we reached the great hall doors, there was a smirking Draco leaning against the wall. I sighed and knew that I would be stopped to talk with him and then I remembered him and Ali's little thing going on which made me sort of nauseous at the thought and made me feel awkward when he pulled me into a hug and Ali actually stopped her mission for food and was smiling at my brother.

I rolled my eyes "Morning" I said to my brother

"Morning Isa, I was meaning to catch you today. I wanted to ask you about this weekend?" He took a quick awkward glance at Ali who was still standing next to me.

"What about this weekend?" I asked attempting a smile

"Well I was wondering if you and Ali would like to join me and some friends for the day in Hogsmeade?" He actually smiled at us

"That sounds brilliant!" Ali pipped in and I glared at her

"It does Draco, but Ali and I have plans with the girls, remember" I nudged her and she looked at me confused.

"Oh" Draco's smile faded "Maybe some other time then sis"

"I'm sorry but of course we can next time if you want" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and his eyes lit up a little "I'll talk to you later"

He nodded and let Ali and I enter the great hall. I looked over at her and she seemed to be in some kind of daze, I shook my head disapprovingly. No boy has ever, EVER, made her act this way. I waved my hand in front of her when we sat at the table.

"Yes?" She asked looking at me all dreamy

"You are ridiculous" I said biting into my toast

"What are you talking about?" She tilted her head confused

"Oh did you not see how mental you looked back there, when I was speaking with my brother" I laughed

"I LOOKED MENTAL!? Oh no!" She placed her hands on her head

"Now you look more mental" I laughed harder

"I made a complete fool of myself huh" She looked at me hoping for reassurance

"Um, not that much of a fool" I tried to hold back a smiled and comfort her

"You're lying" She glared at me

"Maybe a little" I smirked

"This is horrible, how do I face him after that?" She placed her head down on the table

"You need to chill out, relax, act like he is no big deal" I told her rubbing her back "He'd liked that, I'm sure"

Ali lifted her head and tried to smile "You're right"

"I know" I smiled proudly and continued on with breakfast

I smiled widely as we walked down to care for magical creatures with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron was walking next to me telling me about the time they all went to the Quidditch world cup. I let him go on about it even though I happen to go too with my father and my brother but I was amused with his excitement over the game.

"You do know she was there right" Ali giggled and Ron's cheeks turned red

I glared at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm sorry" He whispered to me

"No, it's ok I liked your story" I smiled and he grinned a little "You have much enthusiasm, I like it a lot"

"Thanks" He mumbled

"You can go on if you like, don't let dumb Allison ruin it" I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes

He laughed "No that's fine I think I forgot what I was saying anyways"

"That's ok Ronnie" I said messing up his hair

"HEY! Now you're going to get it!" he yelled as he chased me down the hill

I could hear Harry and Hermione laughing behind us, Ali was in her own world.

I laughed and tried to catch my breath when I reached the bottom of the hill where Professor Grubbly-plank was standing. Ron was right behind me also trying to catch his breath. I was safe around the Professor which was why I was smiling proudly. Ron just glared at me.

"You wait till after class" He whispered

"oOo sounds seductive" I whispered back winking and he blushed

"You know what I meant" He continued to narrow his eyes at me which made me giggle more.

"Now settle down students" Professor Grubbly-plank called out and everyone went quiet as class begun.

Right after class Ron surprised me by picking me up and carrying me towards the lake saying he was going to throw me in. I just kept wiggling and trying to get away.

"OK! OK! I'm sorry no more calling you Ronnie" I laughed trying to get loose of his grip

"You promise?" He had stopped walking but didn't put me down

"Cross my heart" I said  
He placed me on the ground in front of him "You have to pinky swear Bella" he held out his pinky

"Ok fine, I'll pinky swear" I hmphed and stuck out my pinky and wrapped it around his and he smiled "I don't understand why it bothers you so much anyways" I crossed my arms

He laughed at my childishness "cause it does"

"Great answer" I rolled my eyes and started heading up to the castle for lunch

"Oh come on Bella, don't be like that" He ran after me and I just looked in the other direction

He grabbed me around my waist though and pulled me into a hug "I'll let you call me ronnie, when it's just me and you hanging out, sound good?" He whispered into my ear.

He made goose bumps go down my neck and I smiled "Sounds good" I mumbled I looked up into his blue eyes for a moment but then he let me go.

We continued walking up to the castle and he put his arm around my shoulder "You know that could be my payment for you helping me with homework and stuff" He smirked

"Don't think so" I shook my head

"Then what?" He looked down at me

"Be patient" I smiled "I'll tell you when I come up with something"

"You don't even know yet?" He whined

"I haven't spent time thinking about it yet, geezz" I couldn't help but smile constantly around him

"Fine, I'll let it go for now" He said removing his arm when we entered the school and I frowned a little knowing it was because of my stupid brother who could be around "Don't get all sad"

"I'm not" I looked up at him "I was just thinking about something else"

"Are you sad that you have to leave my presence till later" He laughed

"Oh yeahhh, you found me out" My sarcasm dripped heavily

He placed his hand to his heart "That hurt "

"Oh please" I pushed him into the great hall and left him standing there as I walked to my table where Ali sat talking to my brother which I found weird but I was glad he was facing her and not the doors when I came through them.


	8. Chapter 8

_" **Don't let the past steal your present." -Terri Guillemets**_

"I love Hogsmeade weekends!" Ali screamed as we got ready

"I love possibly being able to still hear in a few years" I glared at her covering my ears

"Oh please, I don't scream that often" She pushed me lightly

"Just every morning" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Ravenclaw scarf and hat and walked out the door into the common room to meet Padma and Mandy.

Ali followed behind me, pouting. I looked at her and smirked, I shook my head and followed the girls down to the foyer. Where many students were all waiting to be allowed to go down to Hogsmeade. I saw my brother with his little group and decided today I should try to avoid him. I also saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing with a few other Gryffindors but knew I couldn't talk to them till later.

I sighed and joined a group of Ravenclaw's that were all chatting in a circle. It was awfully boring. Ali rolled her eyes and made me laugh which made a few of them stare at me weirdly but that just made me and Allison laugh harder. Sometimes we didn't fit in well, we were our own special amusement for each other.

Finally we were allowed to leave when all permission slips were checked out. October has come super-fast and so did the chilly air but the smell of it made me grin. I loved the smell of fall. The way the leaves smelled as they died and covered the ground. The slight breeze felt good against my cheeks. I closed my eyes soaking it all it.

Until I was interrupted my dear Allison.

"Come on, hurry up" She pushed me "Let's get there! Then maybe after we can meet up with your brother" She smiled

I rolled my eyes, but picked up my pace. The Hog's head was on the other side of Hogsmeade and not many people were fond of the place. It was dirty and the complete opposite of the warm inviting Three Broomsticks. We hurried into the place hoping for warmth but to no surprise at all the place was almost as cold as outside.

I looked around to see many other students taking over half of the place already. Harry, Ron and Heremione sat at one of the tables together looking out at everyone else. Allison dragged me towards the Patil twins just as I locked eyes with Ron. I hit her slightly and she glared at me. A few more people joined and then Hermione started to speak but my head was somewhere else for most of it.

A lot of the kids here just wanted to hear about what happened to Cedric and so they were told to leave. I glared at them as they walked pass me towards the door. The rest had agreed that we needed to learn to fight and that the dark lord has really returned. I, myself was unsure but I agreed we needed to learn the spells to pass our OWLs and learn to defend ourselves just in case.

We all signed our names on a piece of paper, which knowing Hermione, it was enchanted with something just in case someone told. I smiled at the three of them as I wrote my name and ran after Allison who was already outside.

"Can we go find your brother" She asked jumping up and down

"Do we have to? Can't you just go?" I sighed

"no! For once in my life I am scared" She tried to smile but it was failing

"Please Ali, I don't want to spend today with him" I pouted.

At this moment the door of the Hog's head opened and out came Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked lifting his eyebrow

"She won't go with meeeee" Ali whined

I just looked the other way trying to ignore her

"Go with you where?" Ron asked his eyes became bigger and he looked more attentive.

"She wants to hang out with my brother" I rolled my eyes "But I would rather spend the day with Umbridge then waste a nice day with him"

"cooome ooooonnnnn! Pleassseeee" She attempted a puppy dog look but it wasn't working on me.

Harry just laughed "Why don't you just drop Ali off to him?" he said it like it was so simple

"Then I'll have no one to do anything with" I sighed

"I'll hang out with you" Ron quickly answered.

My eyes went wide, as his face went the normal tomato color.

But I smiled "Alright, fine I'll bring you to my brother but then I'm leaving to hang out with Ron"

Ali smiled and jumped up and down "YAY!"

"Come on" I dragged her "I'll meet you at Zonko's Ron"

"Alright!" he waved since I had already dragged Allison half way there.

We stopped outside the Three Broomsticks. "I think he is here" I told Ali.

Which made Allison quickly start fixing her hair and cloths.

"You look fine" I laughed

"Sorry, he just makes me so nervous" She whispered and looked ashamed

I smiled "That's cute, come on" I grabbed her hand

She followed me as I weaved in between tables towards the one Draco always sat with some friends. As Draco saw me approach he stood up quickly smirking.

"Sister" He said pulling me into a hug "You decided to join us"

"Actually I'm stopping by, I have plans with Mandy" This made him frown.

I looked at the table of people I was leaving Ali with and was glad it wasn't that bad. It was only Crabbe and Goyle at the moment.

"Will you be staying Allison?" His eyes lit up for a moment

"Um...Yeah I can if you wouldn't mind" She put on a half-smile trying to look him in the eye

"Of course" He smiled, he truly smiled I was in shock "Sit down there, right next to me"

She blushed and listened. I dragged Draco a couple feet away "Now listen, if any of your little friends are mean to her I will hurt them, which means I will make them bleed and feel pain" My eyes went dark as I glared seriously at him

Draco snickered at this "Oh sister, I'm sure they know this. Anyways only Blaise will be joining us later"

"Make sure you walk her up to the castle" I told him

"I won't let anything happen to her" He held out his pinky and I wrapped mine with his.

I felt like she was my child which made me giggle a little bit.

"What?" Draco asked

"Nothing I just feel silly" I shook my head at my stupidity

"You protect her, like I protect you" he smiled and walked back to the table.

I watch for a minute but remembered the cute red head waiting for me in the Joke shop. So I hurried out the door to meet up with him.

I opened the door and peered around at all the students playing with the different things. Some in shock as a tea cup bit their nose. I laughed and continued into the store and jumped when someone placed their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Ron laughed

"Oh boy, this is a hard one, hmmmm...Ron?" I giggled and turned around to see bright blue eyes staring down at me.

"I really thought you wouldn't guess" he frowned

"I'm sure" I pushed him slightly and went to look at the different types of prank products that were lined up on against the wall.

"I tried to use this one on Fred, but I failed horribly" Ron laughed "I ended up turning the walls in their room a puke green color, Mum didn't like that very much"

I smiled at the thought "Draco would kill me if I even tried to prank him"

"It has to get boring with him then" Ron said reading the back of one of the boxes

I sighed "Sometimes, we had fun when we were little and sometimes we go on broom rides"

"I wish you could spend the summer with us! We have loads of fun" He smiled

"I wish I could too" I looked him in the eye and felt the very familiar goosebumps I was used to getting around Ron "Come on let's go for a walk"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop, I headed towards the shrieking shack not really sure where I wanted to go.

Ron linked his arm with mine as we walked, he seemed to have no problem with me leading us away from Hogsmeade a little bit. I stopped under some trees that had beautiful vibrant red leaves.

"I love fall" I grinned and sat on the ground

"I thought you loved summer and winter?" Ron laughed and sat very very close to me.

"I DO! I love all seasons I guess" I shrugged my shoulders

"You are an amusing one" His smile was gorgeous as he shook his head

"What's that supposed to mean" I hit him lightly

"I like being around you?" He turned suddenly serious

"Good, because I like being around you too. We should hang out more often" I smiled, as the ground turned suddenly more interesting

"Yeahhh" he laid down putting his hands behind is head

"Do you ever still lay down and pick out shapes in the clouds, like you would do as a kid?" I asked him and laid down next to him

"I haven't in a while" he said "But that one looks like a bunny with a top hat" he pointed up in the air at the gray clouds

I laughed "That one looks like a carrot with a long nose"

"Well that one is definitely a turtle eating a sandwich"

"Nu uh, it's playing the harmonica"

"Nope, he looks hungry" Ron shook his head

"How can a cloud look hungry?" I asked

"Use your imagination, Bella" He turned his head towards mine and I did the same.

We starred at each other for a while, I smiled slightly as I saw him inch closer to me leaning his face in slightly.

"There you guys are!" I heard a voice call out. Ron and I quickly sat up to see Hermione and Harry heading up a hill towards us.

"Yeah we were looking at the clouds" Ron said standing up and brushing himself off I sighed and joined him.

 _What just happened?_

"We were wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat with us" Harry asked "Isa can sit at our table for lunch since mostly everyone is here"

Ron smiled "That would be great" Ron looked over at me "Bella?"

I looked at him and exited my mind "yeah sounds good" I smiled and followed them up to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

" ** _Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." -William Shakespeare_**

It was strange sitting at the Gryffindor table but I was enjoying it. Even if the hall was almost completely empty besides a few underclassman. I sat next to Ron and across from Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was busy going over notes from classes and had books spread out to think of ideas for Harry to use at the DA meetings. Ron and I had been amusing ourselves by making each other close our eyes as the other shoved food in each other's mouth so we could guess what it was. Which led to us picking the worse foods or mixing things. Which didn't work well since we both weren't picky on what we ate. Harry was so amused by us that he decided to join in on our nonsense.

"Eww that looks gross" Harry winced

"Shhhh" I shot at him trying to hold in my giggles as I pushed the spoon into Ron's mouth.

"hmmm...not bad" Ron said after he swallowed "What was that?"

"I shall never tell" I smirked

"Come oooonn, it was good" Ron whined

"It looked gross to me" Harry made a weird face

"Trust me mate it was delicious" Ron smiled

"Yeah, I'll pass on that one" Harry said throwing a grape into his mouth

"So what else should we do today?" Ron asked taking a look at each of us, rolling his eyes at Hermione who still was not paying attention.

"Well I have a Charms essay to finish" Harry said

"Me too" Ron frowned

"I finished all my homework!" I said excitedly

"WHAT! HOW!" Ron and Harry both yelled in shock

"I did it yesterday" I smiled

"All of it?" Ron asked lifting his eyebrows

"Well, yeah. Wasn't hard" I said standing up

"Where you going?" Harry asked

"Shouldn't we get to the library to finish your essays" I called out behind me as I walked out the door

They quickly got up following me, most likely excited I was going to help them.

I tried to hold in my laughs as I watched their faces trying to focus and understand what they were writing but it was getting harder and harder to hold it in.

"You're going to get in trouble" Ron whispered

"Yeah most likely, I think I did all I can to help you boys on this so I'll probably head down to dinner" I whispered, standing up.

"I can walk you" Ron said a little too loudly and was hushed by the librarian.

"I can walk by myself, I'm a big girl" I smiled proudly

"I'm still walking with you" Ron insisted and pushed me out of the library and I waved bye to Harry as he continued on with his essay.

"Aren't you just persistent" I smirked toward Ron, having to look up at him.

He just smiled and linked our arms together "Maybe I was just sick of writing that essay"

"So you're using me" I laughed

"Naw, just rather be spending time with you" He stared at me for a moment and for once I think my cheeks were turning pink.

I gave Ron a quick hug before running over to the Ravenclaw table excited to see Allison. She had a huge grin on her face when I sat down next to her and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

"How was your day?" she gleamed

"Great! How about you?" I smiled

"Wonderful!"

"I don't think I want to know" I shook my head starring at all the food.

"Oh come ooooonnn, nothing even really happened. He was just really nice to me and stuck up for me against ugly Parkinson" She grinned

"Well that's nice" I said sincerely

"I was prepared for a different response then that" Ali looked shocked

"Hey, you keep my brother's attention away from me" My eyes lit up "Means more time with Ron"

"Guess that is a good thing" We both smiled "He mentioned some party your parents hold during break"

"He did? Wow he is moving fast" I laughed "Did he ask you to go?"

"Well not exactly, I think he was trying but failed"

"Sounds like Draco, it would be nice if you were there. Gives me someone to actually look forward to seeing" I said glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Who are you going with?" Ali asked while chewing

"Not sure, my parents set that up, I don't have a choice" I sighed "It's still a good two months away so I think I can wait awhile till I have to dread that day"

"I think it sounds lovely, the dance you know" Her eyes twinkled

"Yeah well you get to go with my brother, not some awful guy that is most likely perverted or ugly or annoying and his future is becoming a death eater" my voice was dull and lifeless.

"Oh come on, if I'm there I will save you from them" She smiled even her brown eyes showed her happiness.

"Fine, then I better get my brother to stop being a stupid git and have him ask you" I laughed and went back to eating.


	10. Chapter 10

_" **You will do foolish things, but do them with enthusiasm." - Colette**_

October went by fast it seemed, the air got colder and the leaves fell quickly. Our first DA meeting went well and Halloween was the same as always with the celebration feast full of candy, floating pumpkins and bats flying around.

Now November has started and it was freezing outside with the absence of snow which I believe coldness without snow is un-necessary. But luckily I had a tall red haired boy's arm around me keeping me warm as we headed down to the quidditch pitch. I wasn't worried about my brother since he would be getting ready for the game against Gryffindor. Sadly the arm around me most likely didn't mean the same to him as it did to me or if it did we were both too stupid to admit our feelings as Ali would tell me almost every day of my life She insisted upon Ron liking me and I being too thick headed to notice. Which is true for the most part.

"So Hagrid is back?" I looked up at Ron trying to break the silence that wasn't awkward but I constantly wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah we visited him earlier" Ron smiled "He is a mess though, all banged up with cuts oozing weird stuff" he grimaced

I laughed "I'm glad he is ok at least"

"Me too, so are you going to sit with me and Hermione?" Ron's eyes lit up with hope

"Only if you keep me warm" I smiled

"It's a deal then, where is Ali anyhow?" He asked looking around realizing Ali was actually not by my side.

"She went down early with Draco, not sure where she is sitting" I said now thinking if she mentioned anything before she ran off to meet my brother after breakfast.

"So your all mine?" He looked down at me with a huge smile

"It seems to be that way" I grinned and he hugged his arm tighter around me.

The match started off well but took a turn for the worse, for the very worse. I stood in shock and horror as the events un-rolled. Ron had stood frozen, his hands in tight fists and Hermione started to run down to the field where the fighting had started.

Harry, Fred and George had been banned from Quidditch, their brooms were even taken away and locked up. I didn't believe that horrible short pig like women could do such a thing. She was a Bitch. Worst of all I had to hear my brother gloat about it. I almost punched him in the face the next day.

My arm was raised and everything, Ali had to hold me back. My brother was in shock and confused for he had no idea why I wanted to hit him. I never tried to hit him before, maybe a slap here and there but nothing hard. He normally deserved it when he said something rude and un-called for.

The good thing was Hagrid was back to teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Which made Harry in a better mood when we had class. Also the fact I almost punched my brother in the face amused both Harry and Ron. Hermione even seemed a little impressed.

I got excited because we were learning about thestrals. Which I never really mentioned to anyone I could see the black skeleton horses with wings that pulled the carriages up to the school. I was never one to want to talk about it or have the other kids look at me confused since most others couldn't see them.

I was happy to see that Harry and Nevil could see them too even though none of us mentioned our stories on what happened to us to be able to see them. Harry's seemed obvious to me though, he did see Cedric die the year before after all.

"So you can see those things?" Ron asked me after class as we trudged up to the castle for lunch

"Yeah" I said wanting to not start this topic

"So you saw someone die?" His face held such a curious cute expression but it didn't change the fact that this topic was off limits to me

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you anything about it" I had slight aggravation seeping in my voice

"You know, you can talk to me about anything if you have to" Ron had stopped me and placed both of his hands on either side of my arms, his voice was now sincere and his blue eyes concerned.

He basically made me melt inside and it truly was not fair at all.

"I know, it was just something that happened when I was very young and don't like to bring up the thought of it" I sighed

Ron wrapped his arms around me, saying nothing but just hugged me for the longest time. It made me feel safe and secure. It made me smile. He let go and looked down at me with a slight grin.

"Thanks" I whispered

"For what?" He lifted his eyebrows

"For being sweet" I smiled and started back up towards the castle, Ron following a few steps behind me.

I tried to block out the thought that night when I was trying to fall asleep but it wouldn't go away. It wasn't Ron's fault, it was more so just the class in general even though I loved the lesson. I couldn't block out the menacing flash of green light or the body falling to the ground.

I hadn't known the person who had fallen, and turned lifeless. I hardly understood what happened at first, being so young death didn't comprehend to my mind right away. No one could explain what happened to me right away either. I was hiding in the closet, no one knew I was there. Draco had been the one to explain it to me after I told him what happened after a week. He kept bugging me and asking what was wrong.

It was strange for a little four year old girl to not want to go out and play or get in trouble with her brother. Which made him convince me to tell him. It had helped after he comforted me and explained what happened and went about how he would keep me safe forever where nothing like that could ever happen to me.

And my brother definitely took his job in protecting me very seriously. Hence why having a boyfriend was so hard. I was surprised he didn't insist I was put in Slytherin just so he could keep an eye on me. Or maybe he did do that. Sounds like something Draco would try to do.

The thoughts of my brother gladly kept my mind off others things and let my mind ease and fall asleep eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

**_"Love is friendship set on fire."_** _ **  
**_ ** _-Jeremy Taylor_**

As December came closer, the snow had finally decided to cover the ground. I watched as it floated down gently like feathers covering everything in sight. My heart was full of joy. I loved the snow and how everything looked so perfect covered in it.

Everything outside was quiet as I stood waiting patiently. I never thought this month would go by so quickly. It was already two days before we would leave for our winter break. That meant I had to spend time with my dreadful family. Also have to attend the ball my parents throw every year with someone I would not enjoy being around. I had wished I would be able to spend the holiday with my friends but my parents would not allow it. Not to mention they had no idea who my friends are and would probably lock me up if they knew who I would rather be spending my time with over them.

I heard footsteps crunching through the snow towards me and knew he had finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" he mumbled with an innocent smile across his face

I grinned "It's alright, just means I'll have to beat you up"

"You couldn't beat me up if you wanted too Bella" Ron smirked

"No, I'm pretty sure I can" My smile got bigger since he had no idea I was hiding a snowball behind my back

"Prove it" He challenged me and right after that, the snowball headed right for his head.

He starred at me for a moment "If that's how it's going to be, you're dead" and he started running at me.

So I did what any normal person would do and ran away. Which I seemed to be a faster runner then him as I sped down the hill and then towards the frozen lake. But I had been wrong since he had been right behind me with a snowball in his hand. I dove behind a tree when he whipped it in my direction. I quickly started to form a ball in the snow, and peered from behind my tree, but Ron wasn't there. I looked around in confusion.  
Then I was tackled into the snow. Luckily with my snowball still in hand so I smashed it on him but it didn't seem to be very effective though. So I started to laugh at my sad attempt.

"What?" He had a small grin on his face as his body had mine pinned to the ground

"We are ridiculous" I smiled

"Maybe a little bit" He said still very close to my face

"You know you make a nice blanket" I smirked starring into his blue glistening eyes

"Why thank you, love" he whispered moving his face a little closer to my own

My heart started to race and I think I even started to blush as I tried to think if I should kiss him. Which was stupid to even be asking myself, of course I should kiss him. But before I had the chance his lips crashed onto mine. My eyes went wide as I was confused, but after a second I realized and closed my eyes and moved my lips with his.  
Sadly it ended as quickly as it started. He looked at me with a huge smirk. I just smiled shyly, searching for the right thing to say after that.

"I'm going to miss you over break, Bella" He beat me to saying something too

"I'll miss you too, at least you have Harry and Hermione. Where I get to spend time with Draco" I laughed at my own demise

"I guess you're right about that" He smiled rolling off me and stood up, lending a hand to help me up.

"Hey, at least we have DA tomorrow night before we have to leave the next day" I got excited as I remembered

"You know you're adorable when you get excited over simple things" He smiled grabbing my hand as we walked back up to the castle

"Thank you?" I gave him a weird look which made him laugh

He sighed when we stopped in front of the entrance

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head a little

"It sucks not being able to hold your hand in front of everyone or not being able to kiss you" he frowned

"You can do that in front of anyone you want, just not in front of my brother or his little minions" I said lifting up his chin so he could look at me

"I don't want to get you in trouble" He said starring into my eyes

"Then we just hide it from Draco, easy as that, at least till I'm out of that house" I smiled trying to reassure him

"Well we will need to make a plan to get you out of there" He put on a small smile

"Good idea" I went up on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek "But I'm hungry so let's go to dinner"

I smiled around at everyone as they practiced their spells in the room, I had been insanely happy today. It was probably because Ron kissed me yesterday or the fact that all day he would hold my hand or sneak kisses. I had no idea if I was his girlfriend but it didn't matter at that moment in time because I was stuck in a blissful feeling.

"Alright everyone!" Harry's voice echoed through the room and everyone stopped "You're all doing amazing! I just want to wish all of you a Happy Christmas before you leave and we will plan another meeting after break" He smiled to everyone.

Soon after everyone started to file out of the room, wishing each other a Happy Christmas. I hung back for a moment with Ron and Hermione who were waiting on Harry. But clearly he was going to stay since Cho was hanging back so we went on without him. Ali had dragged Hermione away to help her with some kind of charms question that even I had trouble coming up with the right answer. So that left Ron and me.

Ron grabbed my hand and I looked up at him and smiled "So I guess I won't see you until after break huh" He whispered

"Well we could try to say good bye in the morning but it will be hard, Draco will probably be by my side making sure I sit with him" I sighed

"Well we can meet up for a bit on the train" He smiled and pulled me close to him as we walked

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, I can get Ali to distract my brother" I grinned at my brilliant plan

He stopped walking and I realized he had walked me all the way to Ravenclaw tower. My happiness had died a little, I didn't want to leave him.

He lifted up my chin so I was staring at his gorgeous eyes.

"Bella?" He had turned seriously but with a soft voice

"Yes?" I whispered confused

"Your my girlfriend, right?" He had said it so innocently it made me smile

"Of course" I told him and his face lit up like a little kid seeing he got million toys on Christmas

He leaned down and gave me a sweet soft kiss on the lips and pulled me into a hug "Good night beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered into my ear then pulled away.

"Good night, Ronnie" I smirked and ran off before he could get mad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all who are still reading my story ^.^ Makes me super happy.**

* * *

 _" **If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."**_

 ** _-Jane Austen_**

"Awwwwweeeeee" Ali's highest most annoying voice responded as I told her about Ron and I "That is just adorable" _adorable_ said at a higher octave.

I rolled my eyes as I shut the brown leather trunk full of my things "Sometimes I really want to hit you" I mumbled pulling my Ravenclaw hat over my blonde hair, sighing that I had to go home.

"Cheer up" Ali smiled widely amused by my demise "I'll be at the holiday party after all"

"The only good thing about these next few weeks besides, I have no idea what bugger my parents set me up with to take me to their stupid party" I sighed even deeper at the potentially gross boy I would have to dance with and not to mention the fact I forgot to tell Ron all about it.

"We better get going" Ali looked at the clock and pulled me up off my trunk and I followed her out of our room.

To make things even better my brother was waiting for us. Which I already saw happening but he wasn't the person who would make me feel much better at the moment. He was looking forward to being home and having guests. Which are his friends so of course he was happy and he always looked forward to time with me, his dear sister. I have no idea why, we hardly did anything, just sit around mostly. I'll watch him boss his little minions around and sometimes we would go out shopping but that was the height of the excitement.

Basically it didn't seem like my holiday will be too eventful. Draco smiled to me as we found an empty compartment. He told his friends to meet up with us later, unfortunately. I was surprised he wanted Ali to join us as well which I had no problem with since she and I would amuse each other just fine.

"How have you been sister?" Draco asked taking me out of my thoughts as I focused on him, who was sitting very close to Ali across from me.

"Fine" I stated looking to Ali, who craved his attention more then I was right now.

"Isn't it going to be great being home? The party will be brilliant! You will love it Allison I promise, I can even buy you a new dress if you want me to" I saw him smirk to her probably thinking something dirty.

"My parents will buy me one I'm sure, they have plenty of money" She gave him a flirty smile.

I think I take back what I said about Ali being here so I would be plenty amused. This was going to be a long train ride and the only good thing was getting to see Ron at some point. Which it took a while for Draco to be fully distracted by Alisson whispering things in his ear for him to not notice me slip out to search the train.

I couldn't find the cute red haired boy anywhere. Finally I found Neville in the hall looking confused.

"Hi Neville" I put on my friendly smile "Something wrong?"

"I can't remember if I packed my Herebology book or if I lost it on the train somewhere" he said a little dazed still off in his mind

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but have you seen Ron?" I asked hoping he would know where he was/

"Ron isn't on the train" He told me and I gave him a confused look "but Hermione is 3 compartments down to the left" he pointed

I said thank you, did a little wave and headed where he pointed. I peeped my head in the window and saw Hermione with her head in her book and Luna Lovegood sitting across from her. I opened the door and shut it quickly pulling down the shade for privacy. I had a feeling that I was about to get bad news.

"I figured I would be seeing you" Hermione had a smile on her face but I could tell that something was wrong behind it.

"What happened?" was all I said as I joined Luna on the seat across from Hermione

" was attacked by something, I'm not very sure on the details but Harry and the Weasley's had left Hogwarts last night" Hermione looked worried and was probably not happy with not knowing if was ok or not.

I could feel myself go paler then I already was. I felt horrible, I couldn't even tell Ron everything would be ok or make him feel better. I wasn't sure if they could send out owls from where he was not to mention a Weasley letter sent to my house seems a bit odd.

"That's awful" I exclaimed then sat in silence for a moment thinking of the possibilities until something clicked "Can you give him a note from me?" I asked Hermione

"Of course, let me get you some parchment and a quill" She smiled and hurried into her trunk.

 _Dear Ronnie,_

 _I am so sorry about your father, I hope he is alright._ _  
_ _I miss you so much already, and hope that you will be able to write back to me but I think it will be best if we sign things boy and girl. Just in case our letters are intercepted. I also wanted to inform you that my parents will be forcing me to have someone take me to their holiday party they throw each year. I'm not looking forward to it but I just wanted you to know._ _  
_ _I can't wait to see you! I'll send your gift on Chirstmas, yes I'm getting you something don't complain._ _  
_ _Happy Holidays_ _  
_ _-bella_

I folded it up neatly after the ink dried and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you so much" I gave her a quick hug "I better get back before Draco sends people looking for me" I half laughed.

She waved a goodbye and wished me a Happy Christmas as I half ran out the compartment door hurrying back. I was disappointed I didn't get to see Ron but I knew that I couldn't be to upset about something silly especially when his father was hurt.

When I came back, Draco was the only one in the compartment. I gave him a confused look and sat down.

"She went to look for you" He said starring out the window and then back at me with a small smirk on his pale lips.

I nodded my head and was about to make up an excuse on where I went but was interrupted by Draco's friends filing into the compartment. Blaise took a seat next to me and Pansy next to him. Crab and Goyle squished next to Draco trying not to invade his space. Only causing themselves to be super close to each other which amused me on their uncomfortable situation. Draco just watched with a bored expression.

"Was it necessary for you all to come?" Draco snarled at them more so at Crab and Goyle

"Sorry Draco, we were bored" Crab whined.

Blaise rolled his eyes "They all followed me"

"Did you want something?" Draco glared "Cause if there is no reason for you to be here then I think you should leave before Allison gets back"

"Ewww" Pansy said under her breathe and I glared at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually I am here to speak with Isabella" Blaise smirked

My eyes went wide and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say but Draco beat me to the questioning.

"Why would you have to speak with Isa?" He was just as lost as I was

"Well I was going to inform her that I got news this morning that our parents have arranged me to take her to the holiday ball your parents are throwing" Blaise's smirk grew even wider then before

I think my eyes went so big they almost popped out of my sockets. Draco's mouth fell open a little but then he closed it with a slight grin. He must habe thought about it and approved.

"Well that's wonderful" Draco said looking into my eyes which I could see he actually thought it was since his eyes seemed full of joy more than anger "I think it's a smart match"

I sighed and starred out the window "What do you think Isa" Draco asked, I could feel his stare burning on me

I turned to him and gave him a fake smile (not that he knew the difference) "Yes it is quite wonderful Draco"

"I'm glad you're ok with it" I knew Blaise didn't mean it, even if I said it was an awful choice on my parents part he wouldn't care. He was always trying to take me out on a date "Just write to me the color of your dress, I think it would be nice if we somewhat matched"

"Yeah, will do" My voice was plain and dull, I think a little piece of me died inside. Blaise was a handsome boy of course. Just not my type he was just like my brother. A thick headed pervert. Just my brother had a soft side for being brotherly.

I was saved by Ali walking into the compartment. Draco smiled at her and Pansy did a little cough. I think I heard her say _skank_ but everyone ignored her which she didn't like. Crab and Goyle quickly stood up and hurried out of the compartment and Ali joined Draco's side.

"Well I could leave you guys alone now" Blaise smiled going to stand up

"No" Draco said quickly causing Blaise to sit back down "Please stay, I'm sure my sister is bored of my attention being mostly on Allison. You can keep us all some company"

I mentally slapped Draco. "Thank you, I enjoy anytime around Isabella" Blaise said staring at me.

There was a tiny cough to his side and you would think Umbridge was in the compartment with us but it was Pansy.

"You can go" Draco simply said and a sad, upset and in tears Pansy ran out.

I laughed cruelly, which made Draco smile at me.

I just sat there hoping that this train would go faster.


	13. Chapter 13

" **Expectation is the root of all heartache."**

 **-William Shakespeare**

* * *

Home was cold, at least the foyer was. I'm sure the high ceilings didn't help with keeping the place warm. I was use to the warm cozy common room back at Hogwarts. My bags levitated to my room as a small house elf took my coat. I nodded to him unable to be polite without a lecture from my parents.

"Come now, let's have some dinner" My mother said her long hair blowing behind her as she headed to the dining room.

I followed close behind Draco who pulled out a seat for me and I smiled sweetly to him, thanking him. Father sat at the head of the table with some kind of weird grin on his face. Mother at the other end fixing her long black dress as she sat down.

"How are classes going?" My father asked us as house elves traveled around the table filling our water glasses

"I think they're going well" I smiled

"I agree" Draco said even though I knew he didn't have as good of grades as I did but still they weren't that bad either

The dinner was short and simple, not much conversation. But that was normal we all had our own business only once in a while did we all have something to share with one another. I was happy with it this way.

"Oh wait dear!" My mother called to me before I could leave the dining room

"Yes mum?" I asked turning and smiling to her

"We should go shopping tomorrow for a dress and maybe some Christmas shopping" She grinned, I knew she loved shopping and I did need to get presents. I didn't need more dresses but knowing my mum she wouldn't let me wear one I already wore

"Sounds wonderful mum" I smiled and continued on my way

Draco had waited in the foyer for me. I gave him a small smile as I approached him.

"Dress shopping?" He asked with a smile of amusement I think he knew I didn't need any more dresses.

"Of course, Mum won't be happy till I have about a thousand" I laughed and he joined in as we walked up the stairs

"Well maybe I will ask to join, I need to buy some things" he said, he seemed deep in thought

"Ali a present?" I bumped into him gently joking with him

"What would she want?" He bumped back, obviously serious about getting her a present

"I don't know" I snorted "Girls like jewelry I guess, she is a normal girl somewhat" I smiled to myself at the last part

"Would you like jewelry?" He asked, his face was so serious it was hard not to laugh

"Um...maybe, depending on what it was" I didn't really know how to answer, me and Ali did have our differences

"Well maybe you could help me tomorrow?" His eyes held hope

"Sure anything for you brother" I smiled and hugged him goodnight "Sweet dreams I'm tired and knowing mum it will be a long day"

"Good night, Isa" he waved and headed to his room which was a few doors down from mine.

I was happy to see a warm fire going in the white marble fireplace. My room hadn't changed at all which was good to see my mum didn't get her hands on it. My style was a little more simple then her style which was everything should look expensive and over the top. I mean white peacocks in the garden was not necessary at all. My room had a nice light blue grey painted on the walls. It had white wooden borders on the top and bottom. The room had wooden floors with some black area rugs near the bed and sitting area. I was happy to see a small Christmas tree in the corner with white lights and snowflake ornaments hanging from it.

My bed was large, my mother's choice. I did not find that I needed a huge bed that I would only sleep on one half of. But my bed spread was my favorite. It was white with a black tree with no leaves that stretched over the whole thing. I loved it, I had some pictures hanging on the wall that were of trees in black and white with beautiful scenery. I think it gave my room a peaceful feel. Even the smell in my room was different than the rest of the mansion. At the moment it had an apple cinnamon smell probably because of the bowl of pine cones and potpourri stuff that sat on the coffee table by the sitting area.

I was so relaxed in my room it took no time for me to fall asleep.

* * *

The cold air wrapped around my body and I pulled my jacket tighter as we hurried into a nearby dress shop. The warm air of the store felt so much better than the chilling wind. My mother was greeted by the sales associate who offered to take our coats. My mother was one of their more important shoppers since she has spent so much money here. My brother had wondered off to other stores since watching me try on dresses was not his cup of tea.

My mother had already started to grab a few before I could even get my coat off. The poor sales woman's hands were full and she could hardly see where she was going. I didn't enjoy trying on lots and lots of dresses so when my mum pushed me into the dressing room, I looked through the pile of dresses they had left in there and would pick out the ones I found were nice.

After the first four being either too poufy or too short or just not the right color, I found one near the bottom of the pile that interested me. It had a more 1800s feel to it but in a more modern way. It had a corset top with small sleeves that went off my shoulders. It was a pale peach color with embroidered pink and white flowers in some spots. It was a long flowing dress, formal enough for my mother's approval. I tried it on first and it fit perfectly. I felt like a fairytale princess almost. Except the boy who I wanted to see me in it would not be around. I frowned at the thought.

"What is wrong darling, the dress looks wonderful on you" My mother said with a slight smile on her face, happy with my choice.

"The dress is perfect, nothing is wrong" I assured her or at least tried, I even forced a small smile.

"Well good, we should hurry up and go find your brother we still have more shopping to do" She told me and I hurried into the dressing room to remove my new dress.

I was having trouble thinking of what to buy Ron for Christmas when it hit me as we passed the shop where the perfect present for him sat in the window. I told my mum and brother I would catch up to them at the next store and hurried off before they could object.

When we arrived back home, I went to my room to wrap the presents I had bought and to place my beautiful dress somewhere safe. I was a little confused when I kept hearing a tapping noise as I wrapped each gift carefully. I looked up when I heard the stupid sound again. At first I just thought it might be snow falling off the roof or icicles falling on the window ledge.

But when I listened closer to the noise it sounded like something was hitting my window. I got up to move one of the white curtains to see a small owl tapping the glass. I opened it and he rushed in over to where my owl was sitting warm near the fire.

I approached it and it held out its leg which held a letter. I gently took it off and reached in a nearby dish to grab an owl treat for it.

I un-wrapped the very wrinkled parchment.

 _Dear girl,_

 _My father is doing much better but sadly won't be able to leave St. Mungo's before Christmas but he should be back with us by the New Year. I really wish I could have seen you once more before the holidays. I will miss you this whole time. I know you must be going crazy with your family and angry on the ball and the boy they choose I can only imagine how awful that is love._

 _But I promise if he goes to our school and is a jerk to you I will hex him the next moment I see him in the halls. You will also receive a nice surprise on Christmas._

 _-Boy_

 _p.s. Sorry about the parchment it was all I had and it was at the bottom of my trunk. Also Fred was trying to steal the letter from me to read it, but I won the battle._

I could only imagine the proud grin on his face. I wanted to write back but was unsure of what to say so it took me a few hours of just sitting there at a blank piece of parchment. Mine not wrinkled and had a pretty fancy black border around it.

 _Dear Boy,_

 _I am glad to hear your father is ok. I wish him well._

 _Unfortunately the boy I am being escorted by is Blaise. Which I guarantee will do something where you will want to hex him if I don't first. The only good thing about the ball is Ali is going and I have the most beautiful dress which I really wish you would be able to see me in._

 _I really hate the family I have, if it were a normal family then I would be able to see you over the holidays or dance with you. If you even know how to dance. Miss you already and can't wait to see you._

 _-girl_

I read it over ten times and did not know how to make it any better even though I was not completely happy with it I still sent it away. I sighed and tried to think about what to do the next few days before the ball.

* * *

"I'm so excited" Allison was jumping up and down in my room

"I can tell" I said dully, flipping through pages of my witch weekly on my bed

"Oh come on tonight will be great!" she jumped up on the bed with me

Ali had been here all morning and my parents even invited her to stay the night so she could go home in the morning. The ball sometimes went really late depending on how much fun people were having. Which I must say my parents know how to throw a fun party. I was happy that tomorrow was Christmas and I got to send Ron his present. Ali and I had given each other our presents this morning.

I was a very impatient person sometimes and figured it would be better to see her reaction to the beautiful handmade dress I bought her. It was super pretty and I knew she would have a place to wear it since her parents attended many important events and dragged her along with.

"Will you sit still" I laughed at Ali who wouldn't stop moving

"I can't, I'm too excited! I get to dance with Draco!" She gleamed pacing around my room

I rolled my eyes and starred back down at the magazine trying to delay getting ready even though the ball was hours away.

"Will you get ready with me now?" Ali asked for the hundredth time starting around noon, the ball started at seven

I sighed and looked up at her pleading face "Fine, I'll get ready with you"

"YAY" she pulled me off my bed and towards the bathroom

It took about 2 and a half hours of having her curling my hair and trying a million things to get it to stay curled, also letting her do my make up when she begged for about an hour only if she agreed to let me do hers. After all that we managed to get our dresses on without messing up anything. We were ready and weren't sure what to do for the extra half hour we had left. I clipped in my earrings that I got from Allison that morning which were pretty gold dangling ones with little diamonds on the ends.

"Why the long face loser" Ali was sitting on one of my chairs near the fire watching me look in the mirror at myself

"Nothing" I said turning to her not sure if I felt like sitting

"You miss Ron, I know" She got up and came towards me pulling me into a hug

"Maybe just a little" I said in a baby voice

"Awe well you look super pretty and if you want I will find a camera so we can show him a picture of you" She smiled trying to make me feel better

"That seems like a lot of work to do in fifteenth minutes" I gave her a small smile

"Yeah, it kinda is" and we both laughed

Time went by super slow in that fifteen minutes, it felt like 3 hours went by before there was a small knock on the door. Ali's face lit up and she stood up super-fast making sure her dress was super neat and checked her hair in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door and saw my brother smiling behind it.

"I assume Ali is with you" He said entering my room

I was amused when I saw his eyes go super big when he took a look over at Allison in her dark blue gown and her hair in flowing brown waves. Her smile was big yet shy. For once I think she had no idea what to say which was rare with such a loud girl.

"You look amazing, love" Draco kissed her hand "Shall we head downstairs?"

She blushed a little and nodded, linking her arm in his "Blaise should be here soon" Draco assured me and escorted Ali out the door

I sighed and was about to shut it when a hand got in the way. Blaise was standing in the doorway with a rose in hand.

"Hello gorgeous, sorry I'm a little late" He handed me the flower and kissed my hand before I could pull it away

I looked him over and I must say he looked good all dressed up, even put in the effort to have the same color tie to match my dress. I placed the rose on a table in my room knowing a house elf would place it in a vase. I must say for a moment I thought tonight would be alright but then I remembered this is Blaise so not to get my hopes up. He held out his arm and I gladly linked mine with his and let him lead us towards the foyer stairs.

When we were at the top and started our way down a few sets of eyes followed us. I was use to people starring, I got it a lot being a Malfoy and was used to it. Draco always told me to just enjoy it and it makes it easier to deal with. So I did enjoy it.

"Ah there you are darling" My mother said making her way towards us "You both look so cute" she smiled placing kisses on both our cheeks

"Thank you mam" Blaise flashed his white smile

"Now where is that brother of yours" My mum said looking around the crowd

"He came down before us" I told her also looking around curious of where they went

"You thirsty?" Blaise asked me, pulling my eyes away from the crowd and into his deep brown eyes and for a moment I think I was in trouble tonight and really wished Ron was here.

* * *

I will hopefully have the next one up tonight or tomorrow :) enjoy! Thank you for all that are following and if you reviewed!


	14. Chapter 14

_" **Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **M. Kathleen Casey**_

Blaise placed his one hand on my waist and the other in my own and swept me across the ballroom floor with the others. I watched as the blurs of couples passed by us as we spun. I was having trouble focusing, my mind kept drifting off on thoughts that I wished would go away. This made me want Ron here more, but he could never be here. Blaise was here...and he was being kind and all gentlemen like to my surprise.  
It could just be because of our parents being around. Either way I was enjoying myself. I hadn't noticed that Blaise was staring at me the whole time since I was in my head starring off in the distance as we danced.

"Want to take a break?" he asked and I focused my eyes on him

"Sure" my voice was barely a whisper as he led us off the dance floor

"I'll grab us some drinks" he said and walked towards the table on the other side of the ballroom

I looked around desperately for Allison, I needed her but her and my brother were nowhere to be found and she promised me she would be here. Maybe I could fake sick and be sent up to my room which then my parents might ask Blaise to take me up there so that would be a pointless plan if I wanted to get away from him.

"Here you are" Blaise had returned handing me a champagne glass, I took it graciously and took a big swig hoping to calm my nerves.

"Something wrong?" He looked at me with a strange smirk on his face

I just turned my head away from him and ignored the comment

"Oh come on this night can't be that bad" He whined a little "I haven't said one rude comment"

I laughed a little to myself "So just because you are nice to me for a night I'm supposed to want to be here with you?" I rolled my eyes and took another sip of champagne

"Ohhhh, is there someone else you wanted to be here with you" he looked curious and a smudge jealous

"Would it matter? No" I said trying to end the subject

"Who would you rather be here with" Blaise came closer to me

"Hah like I would tell you" I pushed him away lightly and decided to go look for my brother and Ali

"Oh don't be like this" Blaise said following me

I ignored him and determinedly looked through the groups of people. I went back into the foyer, which was less crowded and smelled strongly of pine. But they were not here. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen to just try to get away from everyone including Blaise. I entered to see house elves busy making horderves. I eyed the wine bottle on the counter and grabbed it.

"Miss Malfoy? Would you like a glass" a house elf squeaked at me holding a wine glass up as high as it could  
"Why thank you" I smiled taking the glass

Now where to? I was surprise Blaise did not follow me but he probably thought there was one way out of the kitchen. But the infamous Malfoy smirk crept across my face. I headed to the portrait of a fairytale castle my mom hung on the back wall. She always loved castles, she tried to get father to build one every year. I just had to remember the password for it from when I was little.

"Pax animi" I said crossing my fingers it hadn't changed

The portrait slid into the wall revealing a small passage way. I reached under my dress to grab my wand I had attached to my leg. I lit up the small dark, dusty passage and started my way. I did jump a little when the portrait closed behind me. I wasn't sure if I remembered which way to go. So when the time came to choose I picked left which lead to a staircase, a really really long staircase.  
Which apparently led to nowhere. It was kind of hard to feel around when I had my wand in one hand and balancing hanging onto a wine bottle and a glass in the other. Why I even took the glass I had no idea. I decided to just kick around which surprisingly made the wall swing open.

To my surprise I was on the roof, apparently my parents had made a secret balcony. I moved forward happy there was still a small roof above so I didn't have to walk in the snow. It was still freezing out, I could see my breath which amused me for a second but made me wish it was warmer. I looked at the bottle in my hand and was so happy I knew magic considering I forgot a corkscrew.  
After a few swigs of the dry wine I felt slightly warmer. I leaned over the railing, starring at the white winter land that was once the garden. I sighed and looked down at the bottle. This night was happening much different than I thought it would be. I threw the stupid bottle to the ground and headed back to the party. I couldn't hide away like this, it only made me upset. I found a different exit where I ended up in the dining room which was great; meant I could avoid Blaise.

I snuck into the foyer surprised to see Blaise wasn't waiting for me. I guess it was a good thing the ballroom was still full of people dancing and laughing. Yet none of them looked like my brother or Ali. This was pointless for me to be here I might as well just go up to my room. So that's what I started to do until I ran into someone as I turned around.

"Hey there you are" Blaise smiled

I rolled my eyes "Excuse me" I tried to move around him but he stopped me.

"Have you been drinking?" His eyes narrowed a bit

"I had some wine" I said still trying to get around him, I thought I was fine just bccause my head felt heavier didn't mean anything.

"Come on I'm bringing you up to your room" He said grabbing my wrist

"That's where I have been trying to go!" I said louder then I should have and I think some people were staring at us.

"Shhh" he placed his finger on my lips and I shut them in confusion.

It was a pretty crazy adventure walking up lots of stairs in heels and then all the way down the hallway. I guess it was a good thing Blaise was there; so I had something to hold on to.

* * *

I don't remember getting into my bed or how I got into pajamas either. All I know is that it is morning and a small owl is hooting outside my window as I try to sleep. Then it hit me that it was Ron's owl! I jumped out of my bed and raced for the window ripping it open, the small owl flew over to the end table and dropped a box with a note on it. I gave the little guy a hand full of treats.

I decided that I should send my present to Ron, which was large with my own owl Star who could handle it. She was at least double in size compared to Ron's. I grabbed the odd shaped present which gave away what it was, there is really no good way to wrap a broom. Star hooted happily when I gave her a treat after giving her the package and I watched her fly away until her black feathers where too far away.

I jumped up and down in excitement as I opened his letter.

 _Dear girl,_

 _Happy Christmas!_ _  
_ _I hope you like your present, I'm not really good at picking things out, I had Harry and Hermione help me out. I don't miss classes but I do wish we were in school, all of us miss you and can't wait to see you._ _  
_ _Hope your holiday goes well_

 _-boy_

I smiled and looked over at the brown square package. I slowly un-wrapped a white box with a lid. Inside was pretty blue velvet fabric that wrapped a silver necklace with a star and eagle pendent. I slid my fingers over it admiring the detail it was gorgeous.

I quickly searched for a quill and parchment.

 _Dear boy,_

 _It's gorgeous! I love it! And I'm not lying either, by the way I just stuck out my tongue._ _I miss all of you too, the ball was horrible I didn't even see Ali, mad at her about it. I'll tell you more in person. I hope you like your gift and no I don't care that I spent so much money not like it is even mine. Happy Christmas_

 _-girl_

I sent the letter away with Ron's owl and decided it was time to get ready to see the family, I had a weird feeling I would be seeing my Aunt today and few other guests I did not wish to see today.


	15. Chapter 15

_" **Friendship isn't a big thing - it's a million little things"**_

"I still can't believe you got me a broomstick!" Ron's face was lit up with joy as we walked around the school grounds before we had to go back up to the castle for dinner, the next day we were back to having classes.

I smiled and looked up at him "how many times are you going to say that?" I laughed

"About a million" He stopped walking and smiled at me, his cheeks a rosy color I was guessing because it was cold out or he was blushing.

He just made me smile every time he spoke "Dork"

"You like my dorkyness" He pushed me lightly

"Yeah so" I turned and starred into his beautiful eyes and instead of words from his mouth his lips meant mine, I was a little surprised by his boldness since he had been shy towards me when we arrived back at Hogwarts.

He pulled away and smiled at me "So you still mad at Ali?" He asked grabbing my hand and continuing our walk through the snow

"A little, don't think she knows though" I sighed

"Are you talking to her?" He looked over at me with concern

"Not really, but she is so, how do you say it...not obsessed with my brother but all her attention is on him mostly" This brought some anger up in me after I actually said it

"Well you can spend all your time with me then!" He grinned pulling me close to him

"I love to do that but sometimes I do need someone with boobs to talk to" I laughed

"Fine I'll get a bra and stuff it. I'll even try to get Harry to join too so you will have two of us to talk to" His smile was so big it barely fit on his face, I just cracked up laughing at the thought, I even almost tripped into the snow "I thought it was a brilliant idea" he looked at me like I was mental

"Oh Ron, if you guys did that I wouldn't know what to do, I think I would be scared to talk to you" I managed to get out after my fit of laughter

"Yeah I probably wouldn't want to talk to myself either" He chuckled a bit

The next morning was not as good as I wanted it to be. Ali still had no idea that I haven't said a word to her since we got back. She was in her own little la la land. So I decided to spend most of my time in the morning with Mandy. But when we headed down to breakfast there was a grim feel in the air.

Everyone's faces were in horror, all except the Slytherins who just had a smug look upon their face, even my brother had that look on his face like he was proud of something. I noticed most people had their heads buried behind the daily prophet. I grabbed the spare one that laid in front of Cho who seemed relieved I took it out of her eyesight.

"What's going on?" Mandy whispered to me as we sat down and I began to read the front page

I gasped "Ten death eaters broke out of Azkaban" I turned my head quickly over to Draco who had a smirk across his face as he starred over at me

"Look some guy was killed by devil's snare at St. Mungo's hospital" Mandy pointed out "How do you think that managed to happen?"

My mind was on shock mode "I have no idea" I starred over at Ron, just like everyone else they looked shocked and worried

As the next couple days went by, people seemed more on edge. Umbridge even banned teachers from telling students anything that didn't have to do with lessons. It was completely ridiculous!

"Ugh I hate her" I whispered to Ron, Harry and Hermione, we were sitting in the library studying; one of the few places Draco never was never to be found in.

Ron rubbed my hand slightly "She is going a little nuts with these new rules she comes up with" he agreed

"It's the stupid ministry" Hermione said "Anything to make sure no one thinks he who must not be named is back"

I noticed Harry had a tighter grip on his quill "I can't believe Hagrid is on probation on top of it" he said through gritted teeth

"We'll have our revenge on Umbridge someday, I'm positive" I managed a small smile at the thought and it seemed to lighten the mood

"So what is going on with you and Ali?" Ron went to change the subject

"No idea, only have small talk with her now a days, she is in her own little world" I sighed my brother had stolen my best friend and both of them didn't seem to notice I was not talking to them the past couple of weeks.

"Can I just hex your brother?" Harry asked with a smile

"Do as you please, he is a stupid git" I said trying to push the angry thought of them out of my mind

* * *

Time moved too fast and soon it was time for us to part for the night sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ron leaned down to place a small kiss upon my lips

I smiled and gave him a huge hug not wanting to let go, he was the only happy thing I had that always made me laugh even after the grim things that have been happening.

"Tomorrow is too long" I whined

"I know I know" he laughed and kissed the top of my head "But it will come sooner if you go back to your common room and sleep"  
He made a valid point "Fine" I gave in and gave him one more quick kiss before I headed up to Ravenclaw tower.

The halls were empty and I could hear my footsteps echo. I focused on the sound of them to keep me away from not so happy thoughts but my footsteps were not the only ones after a while. The other ones were moving faster and getting closer. I was a bit edgy so I just happened to whip around with my wand out pointing at the person following me.

"Whoa" Allison stopped fast placing her hands up "Just wanted to talk, been looking everywhere for you"

I turned around ignoring her and continuing up to the common room.

"Ok I deserve that" Ali followed close behind me "I'm sorry for my thick headed-ness"

"Doesn't matter don't care" I called behind me not stopping my pace

"Sure, that's why you haven't spoken to me in days right" Her sarcasm was thick

"You did such a good job trying to speak to me right?" I used her tone back at her.

We both stopped walking when we reached the golden eagle

 _"There is 5 bottles, 4 of which are poison. Two are blue, one is red, one is purple, and one is green. The tallest one is blue. The shortest one green. The fattest is red. The tallest is poison. The purple one is deadly. Stay away from colors that are the same with a poisoned one. Earthy things always seem peaceful and yet fire scary. Which one is not poison?"_

"The short green bottle" we both said at the same time glaring each other down

I walked through the door first, unfortunately no one was in the common room. Which meant Ali would keep pestering me.

"Will you just let me explain or except my apology" She asked me again before I opened the door heading to the girls dormitories.

I just stood there with my hand on the knob waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry" She said again with a sincere sound to her voice even a hint of guilt "I can't believe I was so absorbed in him, and didn't realize what was going on around me, it was like I was under an enchantment" She laughed "I promise I won't act like that again and I promise to talk to you nonstop every day and to spend time with you if that is allowed"

I turned around to face her,still a little stressed but I sighed and let the anger disappear

"I just don't see why you just started to notice?" I told her releasing my grasp on the door knob

"He was just so entrancing I guess, it was silly" Ali said "I realized I was being stupid this morning when I heard some good gossip and realized I had no one to tell it to, and Draco was being a total git"

"My brother entrancing?" I snorted a little "Wait are you still going out?"

"Yeah, but no more me following him around. I think I like the old more independent me" She smiled

"Good cause I think I was going to kill the new you" I laughed actually opening the door to the dormitories so we could head to bed

"So valentine's day is less than a month away, do you think you and Ron have plans?" Ali smirked over at me

"Wow I completely forgot about that Holiday" I laughed a little "Never really celebrated it"

"Well this year we have boyfriend's that we actually like" Ali pointed out pulling back her blankets

"Yeah that is true" I laughed at the thought of all the guys we went through none of them really lasting over two weeks yet I always had a crush on Ron

"So? You think he made plans" Ali pushed onward

"No idea honestly, not sure if I want him to make it special or not" I said slipping under the comfy warm blankets that smelled like me

"Every girl wants Valentine's day to be special no matter how hard they hide it" Ali always had the best points

"Isn't it kind of weird we can worry about things like Valentine's day while the Dark Lord could be out there somewhere" I said completely changing the subject not intentionally

"I think that is how people would like it to be" She said quietly I knew she was falling asleep on me

"Yeah, you're right" I whispered rolling over and passing out.

* * *

Sorry about the filler chapter, it will pick up again with juicy plot points I promise ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

_" **Nobody has ever measured, even poets, how much a heart can hold."**_ _ **  
**_ ** _-Zelda Fitzgerald_**

"Harry you need to work on you occlumency" Hermione pushed on him once again after the DA meeting "These dreams are not good"

Harry just ignored her and clenched his fists, I walked quietly hand in hand with Ron not wanting to get in the middle of them.

"Hermione, I'm sure Harry is trying leave him alone" Ron told her avoiding her gaze knowing the death glare he would receive "Anyways he has more important things to worry about like Valentine's day this weekend" Ron nudged Harry smirking

"Oh sure girls are more important than he-who-must-not-be-named taking over the wizarding world" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Well if anything Valentine's day is a lot closer" I said then quickly regretting what I had said when I saw the look on Hermione's face, the boys just laughed and looked happy with my point

**

"You nervous?" I asked Ali as she slipped into a pretty slim black dress

"When does he not make me nervous" Ali said fidgeting with her dress and hair

"Good thing you're not going out in the cold" I looked over her short dress with the thin straps

"I would of picked something else to wear, der" Ali stuck out her tongue and slipped on some skin colored tights "What are you wearing?"

I was laying on my bed reading a tween witch weekly magazine and helping Ali pick out cloths all morning that it didn't occur to me I would have to wear something nice.

"I don't even know what we are doing" I sighed and rolled over on my back

I heard Allison giggle as she clipped the pretty diamond earrings my brother had bought her, I hung my head upside down off the bed to look over at her with narrowing eyes.

"Out with it" I said making my voice a little deeper to sound evil

"Oh nothing, Maybe you just need to dress cute, but remember it is cold outside" Allison had gotten up and was digging through my cloths

Eventually she handed me a dark pair of skinny jeans with a simple long sleeve gray light sweater with a V-neck, She had also brought over the necklace Ron had bought me for Christmas "it adds some thoughtful-ness to it" she said helping me off the bed

I put on the clothes she handed me and I was very pleased with her choices, I knew I had her around for a reason, I smiled over at her "You are amazing"

"I know" her smile was huge and cocky

"We should probably get going" Ali grabbed her shawl and tossed me my jacket.

"Thanks" I slipped it on and grabbed my gloves and ran after her into the common room.

"Draco is meeting me here, So I told Ron you would meet him in the foyer" Ali smiled at her smart thinking "Also I mentioned to Draco that you were going to hang out with Mandy, who is really up in the boy's dormitories with her latest boy shagging"

I smirked at how well she had done, without my knowledge of it. I gave her a big hug "Good luck" I told her and hurried out into the hall hoping I didn't have to deal with Draco. I was so excited about spending the day with Ron I basically ran down to the foyer.

I slowed down just as I reached the last set of stairs where patiently waiting was Ron. I walked up to him and he pulled out a pretty purple flower from behind his back and handed it to me. I didn't even know what to say to him, for once. He just smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Shall we" He asked holding out his hand for me to take

"Where we going?" I asked placing my hand in his, swinging them lightly like a child.

"It's a surprise" He smirked

**

His warm hands covered over my eyes as he directed me to his surprise. I walked slowly since it seemed where ever he was taking me had rough terrain every once in a while.

"Almost there" He whispered and a few more steps later we stopped

"Are we there?" I asked jumping up and down slightly with impatience

He un-covered my eyes and we were under a huge willow tree, which shielded the snow from landing under it. But you could still look out at the snow covered world. He had placed a thick blanket on the ground with a bag that sat nearby.

"A picnic?" I asked smiling up at him

"Yeah, I had Harry help me find a spot and the house elves made all the food" he rubbed the back of his head "Do you like it?"

"Of course" I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the blanket "Even if it's a little bit cold"

"Oh I have that covered" he pulled out a candle that was already lit and I was a bit confused but as he moved it closer to me and placed it on the blanket I noticed it was giving off large amounts of heat "Hermione charmed it for me" he grinned

He then began to pull out different kinds of food and the candle was working so well I even slipped off my jacket. I noticed him smile when he saw the necklace. I even think I might have blushed. It was silly of me being so nervous around him still, I just couldn't help it.

**

Ron laid on the blanket with his hands behind his head. I smiled over at him as he finished his story about him and his brothers stealing his parent's car to save Harry from his aunt and uncle's one summer. He looked over at me with a shy grin. And there was a moment of silence where we just looked at each other.

"So I did a good job?" He asked with a hoping look

"Yes, it was wonderful. But you didn't have to plan anything" I told him starring down at my hands

"Then what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't" he had on a goofy smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down next to him

"That is true" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder

"I wonder how Harry's date went" Ron let out a small laugh knowing how Harry normally acted around Cho which meant the date might end not so well.

I laughed at the thought to, knowing how Cho had some chaotic feelings going on.

"I don't feel like going back up to the castle" Ron sighed holding me tighter

"I know what you mean" I kissed his cheek and smiled at him for a moment before his lips meant mine a little more aggressively than normal.

I was surprised by his sudden confidence as he rolled us over so he was on top of me holding one of my hands down as my other held the back of his head pulling on his hair slightly. He had deepened the kisses and I was enjoying it.

He pulled away for few minutes later, since breathing was always a nice thing to keep you alive. I had a huge smile when he did pull away and was even breathing heavy. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and a part of me wished he hadn't stopped but it was going to get dark soon and I knew we couldn't stay here all night.

"You ready to go back?" he asked me rolling over off of me holding his head up with one hand on the side of his head off the ground.

I pushed myself up with my elbow and turned my head toward him with a slight smirk and nodded my head yes. He helped me up and we gathered up everything and headed up to the castle. I was in my own little la la land as he wrapped his arm around me as we walked. I didn't want to go back to reality, where I had to deal with my awful family and them wanting my friends and Ron dead.

I knew why most people didn't want to believe in the danger before them. It was easier to live a happy life ignoring danger. I hadn't notice Ron stop walking and that he let his arm fall from around me.

"Something wrong?" I heard him ask with concern

I looked into his blue eyes and wanted nothing else but to be able to spend the rest of the night with him and to be able to show everyone he was mine "No, I'm fine" I tried to manage a smile

"You sure" He wasn't convinced

"Just sad the day is over" I told him standing on my tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips

"Me too" he smiled pulling me into a hug

We then walked into the castle going our separate ways.

**

I walked slowly up to the common room hoping Ali would be there before dinner. I didn't like when the halls were empty I enjoyed the presence of people and this school did have some creepy noises when you were walking alone down large empty corridors. I had heard something behind me so I turned my head toward it only to run into something or someone since it felt more humanly.

I looked up into a pair of brown eyes "Blaise?"

"Hey beautiful" he voice was smooth

"What are you doing up here?" I raised my eyebrows knowing that he was awfully far from the Slytherin common room

"Well I figured me and you needed to have a conversation" he smirked placing an arm around my shoulder leading me down the hallway

"About?" I slid away from his grasp

"About a red headed boy, I saw you with not too long ago" His smirk grew bigger and his eyes were full of delight

My eyes went wide and I believe my mouth even fell open a little.

"now, now we wouldn't want your brother finding out or even worse your parents now would we" His voice had that evil tone behind it that made my anger build up.

"So tell me what is it that you want?" I knew that's what he was leaning towards with this conversation or he would have went right to Draco.

"Let's see how about a date with me?" He looked deep into my eyes I felt like he was reading my soul and I knew he was serious

"A date? That's all you wanted?" There had to be more, it was Blaise after all.

"I think it's a good start" He smiled "So what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll go on one a date with you" I said turning away from him and quickly walking away before my anger got the best of me and I punched him in the face.


	17. Chapter 17

_" **The hardest thing to learn in life is which bridge to cross and which to burn."**_ _ **  
**_ ** _David Russell_**

"What a prat!" Ali shouted as she brushed her long brown hair "How dare he basically black mail you!"

"Shhh Ali, someone might hear" I threw my shoe towards her

"Hey! Un-called for, and I hope someone hears me so they can go punch him in the face" A sly smirk appeared on her face at the thought

I rolled my eyes at her as I retrieved the shoe I would be needing for the day.

"So when are you telling Ron?" Ali asked turning serious and more worried then angry

I sighed "Today after Herbology, what choice do I have?"

"Yeah hiding the Blaise thing will be hard, but maybe by telling him could be a good thing, less people would suspect you and him and Draco will be happy" Ali pointed out

"Well it's not like I'm going around school kissing Blaise, so it's not cheating and I have no choice. Ron should understand" I paused for a moment wishing he really would "...at least I hope he does"

"He is a good guy so I think he will" Ali was trying to reassure me but I was in too much of a negative state of mind for it to help me any.

* * *

The whole time during Herbology, I kept stealing worried glances over at Ron. I think he was starting to notice something was wrong since he started giving me worried glances back. I really didn't want this class to end for once. Even if it was a nice sunny day and the snow was starting to melt away slowly.

I couldn't stand still and Ali had to try to hold me still every time we were given new directions on what to do. Not to mention I was being very clumsy and kept dropping the slimy plant thing we had to work with. Which I didn't care about; it smelled like rotting eggs it deserved to be on the ground but Professor Sprout wasn't to please when her precious little slimy plants were dropped.

"I'm half tempted to throw this thing out a window" Ali whispered to me and I tried to hold in a small laugh

"I think the outside world would throw it back in here, it smells awful" We both tried to compress giggles and I caught a glimpse of Ron looking over at me

Thankfully at the end of class as we walked out, Professor Sprout was sprinkling us with some kind of herb powder that she promised would take the smell away. I only hoped she was right, I don't think I could handle this smell all day.

As I started up the hill with Ali a warm hand had slipped into mine and I saw a smiling Ron next to me. I smiled back but it quickly dropped when I remembered what I had to tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asked his smile falling off his face

I looked to Ali and she patted my shoulder and then joined Mandy who was a few paces in front of us. I stopped Ron and pulled him away from the groups of people walking up for lunch.

"I need to tell you something you might not like" I said starring at my feet

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" I looked up at his face that seemed full of sadness and confusion and a million other not so wonderful feelings

"no!" I said quickly and a little louder than necessary "Just Blaise saw you and I walking up to the castle on Valentine's day and now he is sort of...black mailing me" I slowly got quieter as each word came out of my mouth

"HE'S WHAT!?" Ron's faced had turned bright red and full of anger

"Ron calm down, it's fine but I just have to go on this stupid date with him this weekend, that's all. Then hopefully it will be all over" I said trying to grab Ron's hand but he pulled it away

"He wants my girlfriend to go on a date with him" He said threw gritted teeth

"It's not that bad, not like I'm going to kiss him or hold his hand or anything" my voice seemed to be weaker than normal

"This is ridiculous, tell him no!" Ron said

"Then what?! Let him tell Draco? Who will tell mum and dad who will most likely kill me or lock me up in a room for the rest of my life!" I was getting angry with him not thinking clearly about the situation

"I think you are being a little over dramatic about it" Ron said with less anger

"Oh really?! I'm glad you know my life so well! Why don't you just go tell my parents yourself were dating I'm sure they will invite you in warmly for some tea!" I pushed passed and started my way up to the castle as fast as possible.

"Bella!" I heard him call after me "I didn't mean it like that! BELLA!"

But I ignored him and until I was safe inside the castle and sitting at Ravenclaw table. I had slammed my books down on the table startling some of my classmates but most of all Ali who let out a short scream.

"I take it that it didn't go so well" Ali said with a sigh

"good guess" I said and placed my head down on the table wanting to just disappear from the world

"Want to tell me what happened?" She asked placing a hand on my back rubbing it, trying to comfort me.

"Boys are stupid" I said "they don't think"

"So basically Ron wants you to tell Blaise no, even if that means your parents potentially killing you?" Ali had nailed it right on the head like always.

"You're good at that" I lifted my head up a little to show her a small smile

"Yeah I know" she grinned "So either he will get over it or he is not worth it if he rather have you be punished"

She was right but it wasn't to reassuring because I had a feeling that it might be the second one with the way our fight had went. Which means if we did break up I wouldn't have to go on a date with Blaise most likely. But I didn't want to break up with Ron, I loved spending time with him, he had turned into one of my best friends with the plus of getting kissed whenever I wanted.  
I put my head back down on the table with an even heavier sigh, trying to hold back tears the best I could.

The rest of the day was just as horrible as I thought it would be since I had classes with Gryffindor all day. Ron and I were still not talking and he was extremely good at ignoring me, I don't think he even looked at me once. Which just made me angrier that he could be dating me and not even care if I was in the same room as him. Which then anger turned to sadness and Ali would try to cheer me up or tell me I have to act like everything was fine because he wanted me to feel like complete crap.

Even after dinner he still hadn't tried to speak to me. I was feeling like he really was just going to let me go because some stupid git was going to tell on us if I didn't go on one stupid little date with him.

So me being on an angry rampage decided to go find Blaise and freak out on him since I didn't have the guts to freak out on Ron. I marched down to the dungeons after fighting Ali's grip and her telling me it was a stupid idea. I didn't care, I was mad and needed to let it out on someone and Blaise was easier to find then I thought. He was leaning up against the wall causally trying to look hot as he spook with two Slytherin girls who seemed to wear their skirts shorter than they were supposed to. I smirked as I walked up to him and caught his stare and locked eyes with him. He looked confused but returned the smirk.  
I walked right up to him and slapped the stupid smirk off his face and then he looked back at me with glaring eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ISABELLA!" he screamed and the two girls got the hint they should leave.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I waved my finger around like an idiot and stomped my foot "You and your stupid, stupidness!" I couldn't think of anything good to say, I should of came up with what I was going to say before I stormed down here but I hadn't thought it through obviously.

"What are you talking about?" he arched his eyebrow but when I didn't answer something clicked in his head "Oh did your little boyfriend break up with you after you told him that you had to go on a date with me" he gave a fake sad face but then smiled proud of what he had done.

"Actually no he hasn't broken up with me" I told him placing a hand on my hip giving him as much attitude as I could

"At least not yet, I assume" He smirked

"Did you want him to break up with me?" I glared at him

"Actually I didn't care if he did, just wanted to go on a date with you and might I say you look sexy when your mad" he winked at me leaning back against the wall like he was before when he was speaking with the two girls.

I rolled my eyes and ended up leaning against the wall and sliding down to the ground to sit, freaking out on Blaise didn't make me feel any better, as much as I thought it would. Blaise had slid down joining me. I looked over at him truly confused at why he was still even in my presence.

"Did you really think you and a Weasley would work out?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper

"Yeah" I turned to stare him in the eye

He shook his head and smiled looking up at the ceiling "You are a silly girl. You're a Malfoy; Malfoy's can't have a future with a Weasley"

"Maybe I don't want to be like the rest of my family" I said with a little frustration

"And you thought you have a choice, none of us have a choice in the end" Blaise said placing a hand on my leg trying to give me a little comforting pat "We are stuck with what we are born into, like it or not"

"We can do what we want, I'm not going to be sucked into this just cause my last name is Malfoy" I told him

He smiled at me and it was a handsome smile but he didn't say anything right away it was a long pause of him just smiling at me.

"What?" I asked laughing a little trying to break the awkward feeling

"You're beautiful" He whispered

I was a little shocked and think my cheeks were even blushing a bit "Um..." was all I managed to get out before he leaned in to try to kiss me, I was almost going to kiss him back but realized what I was doing and quickly stood up.

"Blaise" I said as I stared down at him "I just can't... ok"

He stood up staring at me with a smirk "You will give in to me eventually"

"I don't think so" I said starting to walk away

"Yes you will, I'm the better choice especially since your family doesn't hate me...think about it Isabella" Blaise called out to me and I realized he had a point and sadly I was thinking about it.


	18. Chapter 18

_" **What's in a name? That which we call a rose**_ _ **  
**_ ** _By any other name would smell as sweet."_** _ **  
**_ ** _-William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_**

I stalked into the dormitory, Ali lifted her head from her book and lifted her eyebrows. It was clear I was baffled with the conversation with Blaise not that she knew what had just been said, but she knew Ron was still not talking to me. So it would probably not surprise her if I was in an off mood.  
She sighed and sat up showing that her attention had shifted to me. I sat on my bed sighing and starring off in the distance. I inhaled deeply and a sweet scent went through my nostrils, no doubt it was Ali's perfume. I was glad she was the only one in the dormitory the other two girls were still down in the common room studying.

"Sooooo..." Ali said waiting for me to start

"So" I turned to face her "Blaise" was all I could say I didn't know how to start

"What happened, did you find him?" Her attention and eagerness to hear about it went had gone up a notch

"Well yeah...I yelled at him, actually I slapped him" I said and her eyes went wide and a smile was spreading across her face

"That's great" she laughed a little

"but then..." I looked to my feet that were an inch off the ground

"But? Buts are never good" Ali leaned forward

"We talked...and he likes me I guess. Like really likes me for real" I said

"So? You are with Ron and don't like Blaise so if he likes you why would you care?" She said then her eyes went wide again "unless you like him!"

My head shot up to look her in the eyes "No...I can't" then I thought about it "And Ron might not want to be with me and then Blaise was going on about how he is a better choice and my parents like him and he just made me think about how I can't betray my family and then he tried to kiss me on top of it!" I spat out so fast I wouldn't be surprise if she even knew what I said to her.

"He tried to kiss you?" her mouth hung open a little

"Yeah, I almost kissed him back too" I whispered

"Wooooooow! Sounds like you had an intense night, Isa" Ali came over given me a small hug

"I really think Ron and you need to talk though" She said standing up and putting her books away "You should try to tomorrow"

"I'm scared" I said, laying on my bed starring at the ceiling "What if he does brake up with me?"

"Then maybe you can give Blaise a shot" she said like it was so simple, but it wasn't. I liked Ron for years and now finally got his attention and even got him to be mine, it's not easy to let that go.

But that was all she said to me before she slipped into her bed and quickly dozed off.

* * *

I picked at my breakfast moving the eggs around in a swirling motion. Ali gave me a look my mum would most likely give me if I was to sit like this at home. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to play with my food since my appetite was gone. I was too nervous. I knew I had to talk to Ron but I was not looking forward to what he was going to say.  
I looked up over at the Gryffindor table to notice Ron was not sitting with Harry or Hermione. He wasn't sitting anywhere at the table and he was not the type of person to miss breakfast.

I saw Harry lift his head in my direction and give me a sad look and nod towards the doors into the foyer. Then he stood up and headed that way and without a word to Ali I followed him out. We went up into an empty corridor and slipped into one of the secret passage ways.

Harry quickly pulled me into a hug and I was caught off guard but enjoyed the comfort.

"Ron is kind of a mess right now" He mumbled into my hair before he pulled out of the hug "But I'm sure he will come around"

"I need to talk to him, Harry" It came out more of a demand but I was trying not to be pushy about it, which made me end up sounding desperate.

"I know. How about before lunch I try to get him out of bed" Harry said trying to give me a small smile "I won't tell him it's for you to talk to him though"

"If it works then yeah I'd take that" I whispered "We just really really need to talk about this"

"I know, but remember he isn't always logical about things, remember how he used to think of you without knowing you" Harry pointed out which didn't give me much hope that he wasn't going to break up with me.

"He is worth trying to reason with" Was all I said before I left the room to catch up with Ali before class.

I waited impatiently in the secret passageway that Harry and I talked in earlier. Harry had handed me a note in the hallway that he would take Ron through here on the way down to the great hall. I paced back and forth, then stood in one place rocking on my feet. I couldn't stop moving and had to keep telling myself not to leave.

This room was too quiet, the corridors were too quiet. I was worried they wouldn't show. I was worried about how I would react if we broke up. How could I go on with my day like nothing was wrong? I slipped down the side of the wall sitting on the cold stone floor, trying to empty my head of all thoughts.

Then the one door opened and in stepped Harry and right after him Ron reluctantly followed. He hadn't noticed me at first until he noticed Harry stopped walking. His eyes followed to where Harry's were, which were on me. His blue eyes were full of sadness and he had no reaction to me.

"You two need to talk" Harry told Ron "And you are not leaving this room till you do"

Ron gave him small glare "What if I don't want to talk to her?"

"You have no choice, I am watching this exit and Ali is watching the other exit so neither of you can leave" Harry had a small smirk on his face as he slipped through the door.

Ron sighed and starred down at me "Did you plan this?"

"Actually, not the part where we are not allowed out of this room" I stated and starred over at the door where Ali was supposedly standing outside of.

"Well...what do you want" his voice had so much venom in it that it caused me to shiver.

"We need to talk" I said

"About?" he asked

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact you won't talk to me! Or maybe that you make this all my fault! Like I want to be a Malfoy, like I want their blood to run through these veins!" I lifted my arm and yelled at him

He looked a little taken back and even backed into the wall behind him, I just stood trying to catch my breath. The anger inside me was building up and I hadn't realized just how pissed off I was at him. He went to open his mouth to say something but shut it quickly deciding against what he was going to say to me; which just aggravated me more.

"Come on say something you stupid arse!" I clenched my fists holding back not screaming at him louder

"What am I supposed to say?" he whispered "nothing is right to say in this situation"

I calmed down a bit "huh?"

"Do you think I want to break up with you cause you're a Malfoy?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders

"Then you are thick headed, I know what your name is, I know who your family is!" he said a little louder "It is bullshit that just because our families are different that we can't be seen together and it pisses me off! This blackmail shit pisses me off!"

I just stared at him and let him rant "I don't want to break up, but I don't know if I can handle you going on a date with Blaise" he sighed

"So...what are we" I asked looking to my feet I couldn't handle looking him in the eye if the answer was not the one I wanted.

I could feel his eyes on me "I want to be with you still but if this blackmail gets to crazy I don't think I can handle this relationship till we are out of this school"

I knew he was right "So... we see what happens after I go on the date with Blaise?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed but then pulled me into a hug "We will see what happens, yes"

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken awhile to get a chapter up I will get more up possibly later tonight or this week. Life just got crazy for a few days but it is chilling out now :) thank you for the reviews and followers I'm glad there are people enjoying this story as much as I liked writing it.**


	19. Chapter 19

_" **Life is like a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up."**_

The rain splashed against the windows in the library, the snow was melting away and March would be here in a week. I sighed, I loved the snow and wanted it to stay longer and sometimes it did but this year it seemed to be warmer and rain more often.

I looked over at the struggling Ron as he tried to write his essay for potions but was failing miserably. Harry had almost the same look on his face but Hermione was peacefully scribbling away. I had already finished and I believe she was trying to get done as fast as possible to show she could do just as well as me in a short amount of time.

I gave Ron a small smile when he looked up at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to him to read his paper over his shoulder. I showed him what he did wrong and wrote some side notes of things he might want to include. He gave me a huge smile and kissed me on the cheek.

"One day you're going to have to write an essay without my help you know" I told him continuing to stare out the window

"I don't think so" he whispered

"oh really" I turned in his direction leaning my head on my hand

"Yeah, if you stop helping me I stop giving you kisses" He stuck out his tongue, his blue eyes held a playful look.

"I can go without kisses" I stuck out my tongue back "I think you're the one who can't"

He let out a small laugh, but I just smirked as I leaned in really close to him our lips just barely touching and when he went to lean in for the kiss I pulled away with a huge smile.

"Not fair" he pouted

"Just proving a point" I grinned in victory

He sulked as he continued with his work. I watched him for a few minutes glad that I could still call him mine, but then my thoughts led to this weekend and my date with Blaise. No one would mention it with Ron around but sometimes the air got tense if it seemed like conversation was heading that way.

The worse thing is that I was pretty sure that people would think I was dating Blaise after the date since I didn't have to hide when he was by my side. I knew that this Saturday Ron would be in a terrible mood. I didn't even want to think how he would act the week afterward.

"Bella?" Ron was waving his hand in front of my face while Harry tried to suppress his laughs

"hmm?" I looked at him confused

"You ok?" he looked concerned

"Yeah fine... was just thinking" I said like it was normal to zone out on something that wasn't bugging the hell out of me "It's getting late I should go" I quickly said pushing my chair in and leaving the library as fast as possible.

I was stopped once I reached the hallway by someone grabbing my wrist.

"You don't even say goodbye?" Ron said pulling me closer

"Sorry" I said trying not to make eye contact

"What's wrong?" He looked down at me with his pretty blue eyes, placing his hands on my waist so I couldn't run away

"Just worried" I said still not starring at him

"About Saturday?" He asked with only a little hint of anger

"...yeah" I found my feet to be extremely interesting

"Well there is nothing to worry about, it's just a silly stupid date" he said, more so trying to convince himself I think

I looked up at him, trying to smile but it was failing so I kissed him. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss but it ended as quickly as it started.

"You need to go, remember" he smirked

"yeah..." I gave him a small smile and started my way up to the common room

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh for the tenth time during breakfast.

"Really?" Ali looked over at me "Today is going to be fine, it's just a date with Blaise...who happens to be somewhat good looking...who you almost kissed..."

"Not helping" I groaned lifting my head off the table so she could hear but then placing it back down

"oh come on...you have to be positive" Ali nudged me with a huge grin that creeped me out a little

"What is this positive you speak of" I messed with her and she nudged me harder "ow" I rubbed my arm pouting

"Well I doubt Ron will break up with you over one little date, he can't be that jealous" Ali said taking another bite of her toast

"Yeah...and that's why he didn't even come to breakfast right?...Ron does not miss the opportunity of food" I pointed out feeling like I was winning

"Oh yeah, then why did he just walk in?" Ali pointed towards a Ron with messy hair and sat sleepily next to Harry and started to pile food on his plate.

My eleventh sigh this morning was one of relief. Ron couldn't be to upset if he came down for food.

* * *

"You look good" Blaise smirked as he looked me up and down

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I always do" I was feeling a little cocky today, figured it would annoy him "So let's get this over with"

"You really think it's going to be that bad?" He looked as if I actually hurt his feelings.

I rolled my eyes and let him drag me through what was left of the snow till we reached the three broomsticks, surprisingly not many students had come to Hogsmeade since there was a quidditch game; Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff.

Blaise led me to a table in the back corner with a pretty flowers and it was away from everyone else. He pulled out a chair for me and motioned for me to sit, there was no use fighting this so I sat down. Soon mugs full of butterbeer where brought to us and the silence was killing me.

"Alright, you need to say something" I looked over at him demanding him to speak

He gave a small laugh "you are so much like your brother sometimes, it's scary"

I glared at him "Then maybe you should have brought Draco on this date with you"

"Oh we might meet up with him and Allison later, after we eat of course" Blaise had a gorgeous smirk plastered across his face as he looked me in the eyes and for a moment I thought I felt butterflies in my stomach.

He kept up conversation while we ate, I think he knew that the silence not only bored me but made me uncomfortable. He had surprised me again, since our conversations actually entertained me. He told me a little about his family and the things they did that annoyed him and of course I complained about my horrid family. He actually let me and listened as I did, even though he thought I should be proud to have such a well off family.  
But the part that got to me was when he spoke of me.

His smile was gorgeous as he laughed at the story I told about Draco slipping down the stairs after he ordered them to be polished twice because he was bored. But then his face went more serious as he stared into my eyes again, he was very good at this thing called eye contact.

"Do you remember the first time I met you?" He asked me with a slight grin

I wrinkled my nose as I tried to think of the exact moment we met but it was foggy up there so I shook my head no.

"It was the summer right before we were going to Hogwarts, my parents had to speak to yours about some business. You were sitting out in the garden with Draco. You were laying in a patch of grass and Draco sat on a bench and was telling you that you were going to get your cloths dirty and you just laughed at him" He paused for a moment with a goofy grin on his face "Your smile was just amazing, made my heart skip a beat back then"

"I remember that day" I smiled at the thought "Draco liked you right away...I was a little shy but after I won that race we had on broomsticks through the woods I decided you would be good to have around"

Blaise smiled "Yeah well you probably couldn't beat me now a days"

"Wanna bet?" I smirked

"Sure thing love" he stood up holding out his hand "Come on"

And without thinking I took it and let him lead me out the door hand in hand. We were heading back up near the school but he changed direction going towards the forbidden forest. I soon noticed why; Draco and Allison were standing near the tree line. Allison was wrapped up in Draco's arms as he whispered something to her and she laughed. And then I realized this was the first time I saw them together alone.  
When Ali spotted us a huge smile spread across her face and she ran over to give me a large hug almost taking me out and Blaise.

"You guys actually came" She jumped up and down

"Well after Isa challenged me, we had to come" Blaise smiled at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm

"Wait what are we doing?" I lifted my eyebrows

"were going flying!" Ali yelled happily

I laughed and looked over to my brother who had his eyes on Ali in some kind of la la land gaze. I just shook my head and smiled as Ali showed me the four brooms leaning against a nearby tree.

"Think you can beat me still Isa?" Blaise asked as he grabbed a broom

"Oh I know I can" I smirked taking my broom in hand and getting ready to mount

"Alright first one around the castle?" he called over to me

"Sounds good" I winked at him and with that headed off leaving him a little dazed but he quickly caught up.

We playfully flew around each other, both showing off the skills we had. But I knew I couldn't let him win so I started to go faster as we neared our finish line. I knew Blaise saw what I was up to and also sped up, he was always just inches behind me. But soon he started to pass me with a cocky smirk. I wasn't going to allow that so at last minute I passed him cheering at my own victory.  
Blaise flew up next to me with a small smile but I could tell that he was surprised that once again I won.

"And that's my sister for you" Draco told Blaise as he also flew up next to us

"I assume you taught her how to fly Draco?" Blaise gave him an approving look

"Of course" Draco seemed to sit up a little straighter on his broom to show that he was proud of himself

"Now, now boys enough about me" I placed my hand on my chest to show my flattery jokingly

Ali was for some reason laughing so hard she almost fell off her broom. I watched her with a strange look, sometimes the things I did amused her way too much.

"Really Ali?" I had waited till she stopped

"You would never understand" She smiled and flew off over the lake and we all followed

* * *

"Today was amazing" Ali plopped down on her bed

"Yeah it was ok" I smiled

"Oh please, you had fun and you know it" she propped her head up on one hand watching me undo my jacket

"Well maybe a little" a small smile found its way on my face

"You so like Blaise, don't lie I see how your cheeks grow red every time he mentions something about you being pretty or calling you love" I watched her roll over to get off the bed but almost falling to the ground

"Maybe you're seeing things" I told her grabbing some cloths to change into before dinner

"You're just in denial" her voice was muffled as she dug through her trunk

"No, because I like Ron. Or did you forget that?" I started to change

"Are you sure you like him still? Cause with the looks you give Blaise I wouldn't be surprised if your heart changed" Ali said slipping on a new socks and shoes since ours had gotten a little wet

"Of course I do...I think" thanks to Allison my mind and heart started to battle all the way through dinner even when we went up to bed, I knew the next few days were going to be difficult.


	20. Chapter 20

_" **If nothing ever changed, there'd be no butterflies."**_

For once my bad feeling about how the next few days were not going to go well, was one hundred percent right. I could hear people whispering about my date with Blaise and then the rumor of how I was dating Blaise started up. Which I was sure that Blaise was not one to deny this completely to anyone, since it's what he wants.

Ron of course was in a bad mood most of the time, which was not helping our relationship since that meant he would freak out on me every once in awhile. It was only getting worse each day too. He seemed more and more aggravated and I found myself avoiding him.

"Just go talk to him" Ali pushed me towards Ron and Harry who were standing at the end of a corridor after their class was over. Allison was insisting that I tell him off so then maybe he would lighten up a bit but I was thinking it would only make things worse.

I knew I wasn't going to get away from Allison if I tried to run away from this situation. So I put on my Malfoy attitude and marched up to him. His smile had faded when he saw me and it just stabbed my heart a little bit, maybe more than a little bit. But I hid it and walked up to him with my head held high. In fact I was surprised by the anger building inside of me with each step I took.

"You know I'm really sick of your stupid mood swings Ronald" I glared at him when I was two feet away from where he stood staring me down

"Well I'm really sick of having to hear about you and Blaise, Isabella" His voice held more venom then I thought I would ever hear from him

"Well maybe you should learn to ignore what people say, especially since you know it is not true" I said through gritted teeth, I was trying my best not to cause a scene or have anyone over hear us. Even though Harry was standing next to Ron still; looking like he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm not sure I can" his face had dropped a little and so did his voice "maybe we should just end this for now, and maybe someday when school is over we could try again"

What came out of his mouth surprised me, I was at lost for words. My emotions were fighting each other in my brain on what I should feel. Sadness was trying to get by my anger but anger was putting up a good fight. Eventually the anger won, I knew it would. I didn't like to show weakness in front of people and I wasn't going to start crying in front of the whole school.

My blue eyes turned cold and narrowed "As you wish" I turned away from him and made my way through the crowd of students going to their next class. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away.

In my mind I wanted nothing more than to hurt Ron. I wanted him to feel what it was like to feel broken inside and when I saw Blaise a few feet in front of me leaning against the wall speaking to some Slytherins, a smirk played across my glossy lips.

Blaise's eyes met mine as I made my way towards him, he had a hint of curiosity hidden in his chocolate eyes but a smirk was returned to me. It was like he knew what had happened without me having to say a word.

He pushed away from the wall and took my hand in his, leading us to our potions class.  
I turned my head slightly in Ron's direction and out of the corner of my eye sure enough he was standing there with a sad look upon his face and Harry's hand on his shoulder for comfort.

**  
"Harry was pretty bold to have this come out" Ali handed me the march Quibbler at breakfast "Everyone is talking about it"

I read through the article, shocked that someone was brave enough to write it and go against what the ministry was posting in the daily prophet.

"really your reading that rubbish, love" Blaise had slipped next to me

I rolled my eyes "I can read what I wish" I stuck my tongue out at him and he replied with a kiss on the cheek that made me blush.

I felt like someone was watching me, I turned my head towards the Gryffindor table and saw a glimpse of red hair quickly turn his head towards Hermione. I pushed the thought of him out of my mind. It hurt to keep my thoughts on him, it hurt to look at him. So, I did my best to go back to hating him. My brother would be proud of this most likely.

Blaise had changed a lot of things about my life. For one thing Draco was not trying to kill my boyfriend. Another thing was he talked about a life that he wanted with me where he would take care of me and keep me safe no matter what happened. He said we had to stick with our family since family was all we could trust when the dark lord becomes stronger.

And the way he explained things to me, was starting to change my mind on what I once believed was right for me to do. But every time I looked at Harry or anyone of my other friends I couldn't help but feel a guilt deep inside me that said I had to help them and not just think about my own well-being.

"Come on beautiful, we have to get to class" Blaise held out his hand to me as he stood from the table

I took it with a smile and let him lead the way, I felt somewhat safe when he was in control.

**  
A couple weeks went by and my life was starting to feel somewhat whole again. Blaise had started to grow on me, more and more each day. My parents were ecstatic when they heard the news from Draco. I think I even saw my mum mention the word wedding somewhere in her letter back to him and I shivered a little bit. I felt too young to think of that.

The only bad thing was the constant fights with Ron. It seemed like every time he had the chance he would start something with me. His favorite thing to call me was a dirty slag. The other day he made the mistake of saying it in ear shot of Blaise. Let's just say he ended up in the hospital wing all night and then the next morning got sent back when Draco heard what he had called me.

I was happy with the pain they caused him but still felt guilty and almost wrote him an apology but Ali talked me out of it. She had this hatred towards Ron now, she didn't like boys who broke her best friend's heart. Not to mention I was sure she was enjoying all the time she got to spend with me now that most of the time I was around Blaise who was around Draco who always liked to have Ali at his side.

I wasn't complaining either since Ali made picking on Pansy so much more fun.  
"Hey stop zoning out on me" Ali whispered to me in Herbology

I shook my head a bit to try to get myself to focus, not sure what gave me the idea that shaking my head would help. Ali had handed me some small slimy vine and I looked at her weird.

"What am I supposed to do with this" I asked her, looking at the thing with disgust happy I had yellow gloves protecting me from the sticky slime

"Just hold it and make sure it doesn't get away while I prepare the pot to re-plant it ok" She ordered and I thought how hard could just holding this gross thing be

Apparently I miss judged the small stupid thing since it started to squirm around a lot. Not to mention the slime that now covered my gloves made it slippery and extremely hard to hold on to.

"Um...Ali?" I asked just catching the thing before it hit the ground for the fourth time

"Yes, Isa?" she seemed focused on what she was doing

"Could you hurry up a bit..." I had to pause to dive for the thing since it went flying out of my hands "Like really hurry up a bit!" I called to her as I laid on the ground a good six feet away.

I just heard her let out a small laugh. I went to glare at her but the squirming vine made its way out of my hand and was inching its way across the stone floor. I dove at it again catching it but sliding a bit across the floor till I hit something. That something being someone's leg.

They backed away from me as I stood up, focusing on the plant in my hand so it wouldn't get away again. Which when I saw who I ran into I almost dropped the damn thing. I went to mutter out a sorry but the only thing my mouth felt like doing was hanging open.

"You ok, Isa?" Harry asked as he stood next to a glaring Ron

"Um...yeah sorry" I whispered and hurried back next to Ali

"Nice one" Ali laughed at me taking the plant from my hands "I bet he just loved that"

"Shut up Allison, not like I was aiming to run into him" I stared over at Ron who's attention was back on the plant and not on being mad at me for running into him

After class Professor Sprout had volunteered me to clean up the mess the slimy plant made when I slid after it across the floor. Ali had left saying she had to meet Draco before lunch so I was left alone in the green house with creepy plants and gross slime to clean up. I was just jumping with joy.

I stared at my good work, proud of how clean it looked. I turned to leave but ran into something that felt like a human being once agian. When I looked up to see who it was, I was so lost on how to react.

"Um...sorry" I whispered looking down and away

"It's fine, my fault" Ron mumbled hurrying to a nearby table and picking up a brown book.

I really didn't like the awkward situation so I quickly left out the door.

"WAIT BELLA" Ron's voice yelled out as I was half way up the hill

I stopped and wasn't sure if I should turn around and wait or just ignore the stupid twit. But the stupid soft spot in my heart for him made me stop. So I turned slowly and watched Ron jog up the hill after me.

"I just want you to know, I'm sorry" He huffed out when he was only a few feet away from me

"Um...Alright" I gave him a weird look not sure what he was apologizing for exactly.

"soooo...you and Blaise huh" He awkwardly said as he started to walk with me back to the castle

"Yeah...family is happy" I said dully not wanting to have this conversation with Ron

"That would make sense" I watched him look away from me, he looked like he was in thought. As if searching for a way to keep the conversation going but when we reached the doors I was happy to give him a small wave and make my way towards food and Ali.


	21. Chapter 21

_" **Nobody really cares if you're miserable, so you might as well be happy."**_ _ **  
**_ ** _Cynthia Nelms_**

Why Ron had spoken to me baffled me for days. I tried my best to avoid him but it seemed like he was trying to get me alone to talk. But I was never alone so he was failing if that was the case. Blaise sometimes would glare at him as we passed by like he knew Ron was up to something but I never told Blaise my suspicions.

As each day went by, the weather was getting warmer and the anxiety of OWLs was getting worse for the fifth years. I myself was not too worried but I sat in the library most nights with Ali anyways. Sometimes helping friends if they asked for it or if they looked like they were about to pass out.

The one-night Blaise had joined us but not for long. He kissed the top of my head after a half hour and told me he had some business to attend to with Draco. I gave him a weak smile, I was actually upset that he was leaving. He just smiled gliding his fingers across my cheek giving me goosebumps. I watched him walk away and sighed that I had nothing to entertain me tonight. Or keep my mind off the fact that tonight was a DA meeting and it was the first one I was missing.

Ali didn't seem to mind not going since she was one of those over worried fifth years freaking out about OWLs. I didn't give her the real reason why I didn't want to go but I knew she was not a stupid twit and would know it was because I didn't want to see Ron. The more I saw him the more I missed him. No one could make me laugh like he did. Blaise didn't have the sense of humor Ron had. Blaise only had his romantic side and extreme protective side. Which both were adorable but I wouldn't complain if he made me laugh more often.

"Are you going to sulk all night?" Ali gave me a very stern look over the top of her charms book

"I am not sulking" I glared at her crossing my arms over my chest

"Yeah...sure you're not" I could only picture her rolling her eyes at me since the book was back in front of her face

For some reason I couldn't sit still. I had this feeling that something was wrong. Then it made me think something might be up with Blaise. Worry started to hit me harder and this made me not want to sit still even more.

"What has gotten into you?" I hadn't noticed Ali giving me weird looks

"Nothing...I need to go" I grabbed my books and rushed out of the library, leaving Ali with a confused look.

I needed to know that Blaise was ok or even my brother, I didn't want either of them to be hurt. So, I wondered the castle but there was no sign of them and soon it was getting close to curfew. I wasn't one to mind breaking the rules but it just wasn't as fun when I was all alone and had no idea what I was really trying to find.

I started my way back up to the Ravenclaw tower. Which somehow, I had managed to get myself to the other side of the school. After I had giving up my quest on finding them it made me lose my urge to have to walk so I was strongly not enjoying my walk back. The only good thing was I started to hear voices of a group of people which made me want to play spy.

I peeked around the corner, seeing a group of Slytherins standing in a circle with Professor Umbridge. I swore under my breath and quickly went back around my corner and laid flat against the wall worried she had some super radar system in her head. After a few minutes I heard their footsteps walking in the other direction and I peeked my head around the corner again.

I noticed a blonde boy's head that I knew had to be Draco. Which made me think that Blaise was somewhere in that crowd. That led to my stupid ass following them to find out what was going on. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and I had found a clever hiding spot where I had a good view of them. But I still didn't figure out why they were stopped in front of a random wall looking at it.

Then it hit me. That was the room of requirement, and the DA meeting was going on at this very moment. Not to mention I had no way of warning them. In my head I was freaking out. How did they figure it out?! Who told them?! What are they doing!?  
All I could do was sit and watch and hope to god that they would not find a way in. Which my hopes were lost when Umbridge started to blow the wall to pieces. My heart had dropped to my stomach when I saw them dragging out Harry, Ron and Hermione. I almost screamed out a no, but held my hands tightly over my mouth. Tears were starting to pool in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

I sat in my hiding spot till no one was around. I think I even sat there for a while after people had left. I was in shock; my body wouldn't let me move. The worst part was I would have been in that room if I wasn't so stuck on not being around Ron. The thought of Draco having to drag me out of there in shock and disgust would have been devastating. Even Blaise would of gave me a disapproving look.

So I sat there on the cold stone floor as silent tears fell down my pale cheeks. I was too scared to move.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is gone" Ali whispered to me in charms

"I know, the school feels different. Everyone seems scared or confused" I Whispered back starring at the other students as they worked silently

"Alright students that's good for today" Professor Flickwick called out and we started to gather our things

"So have you noticed that Ron has been staring at you a lot more lately" Ali asked walking next to me as we headed down for dinner

"Huh" I gave her a weird look

"He is always staring at you when I see him" Ali seemed to be looking over at something "Like now for instance" she said as we walked into the grand hall

I looked in her direction and indeed Ron was staring at me and he didn't look away when our eyes locked. He held a sad expression and it made me want to walk up to him and give him a huge hug. But I couldn't even if we were dating not with so many people around. I watched him walk out of the hall and I had the urge to follow.  
Before I noticed what I was doing I was already down an empty corridor with him only five feet in front of me. When he stopped walking I did. It was silent for a moment. Both of us thinking of what to say.

He turned and faced me, with the same sad expression on his face "Everything feels so different" was all he said, his eyes on the ground

"Everything is different" I told him still five feet away

He lifted his head up to look at me "Yeah, but at least I could have had you"

I gave him a confused look "What do you mean?"

"I could have had you through all of this and it wouldn't be so bad" His voice was weak, he was having trouble saying the words

I sighed "Yeah but you chose not to"

He took a few steps closer to me "You know that it would be easier this way"

"No it's not, it's hard either way" The anger in me came out, I was still mad at him, mad at myself for not fighting for him but I didn't want to be some pathetic little girl fighting for some stupid boy. I was stronger than that. I was a Malfoy, like it or not.

"I know this now" He took even a few more steps now just a foot away "And I wish I could take it back"

"It's too late" I told him looking away, tears in my eyes but I couldn't let him see me cry

"no it's not, I will not let you say that" He grabbed for my hand but I moved it away "We could go back to how we were, I could try harder to find out how to get you out of that house"

"No Ron, maybe I should stay with my family. They are all I have no matter how horrible they are, in the end it's all I have." I still refused to look up at him

"Please" he whispered inching a little closer to me

"I can't Ron, I'm sorry" I told him and walked back to dinner, I didn't look back and he didn't come after me.

I couldn't just go back to how it was. Not now, not after Blaise made me realize how important family really is in the end. No matter how much I still wanted Ron deep down, we just couldn't be together yet not till things in this world were back to normal.  
But I never know if they will get better, if the dark lord is alive or not. But I wasn't going to make decisions until I knew fully it was what my heart wanted.

* * *

 **Hi everyone :) We are getting close to the end I believe I only have 2 more chapters of this then strongly thinking of a squeal. Thank you to all the followers and comments they make my day and I hope you are enjoying the story and hopefully you will like the ending.**


	22. Chapter 22

_" **Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."**_ _ **  
**_ ** _Mark Overby_**

The weeks passed by slowly and they seemed to blur altogether. I focused on my school work and nothing else. I didn't want to think about Ron and the pain in my heart from him. I wasn't even giving Blaise much attention but he just thought it was because of OWLs.

The Weasley twins were gone now and I must say they went out with a bang. Even the Easter holiday break had gone by quickly with the warm days coming closer and the air turning sweet with the scents of flowers and grass.

The weather was making students energetic and eager for the summer but also was reminding us of the exams on the way. Ali was constantly studying and the teachers were now just reviewing all the information we would need. We were giving career advice and then the OWLs began.

Each day filled with pressure and concentration the only feeling I enjoyed the whole week was the weight lifted once each OWL was over with. Everything seemed normal until late in the night there was a commotion.

Umbridge was sacking Hagrid and shooting spells at him as he ran off the grounds with fang. All the students were shaking and confused. Tears were in student's eyes when Professor McGonagall was stunned as she tried to stop them. I was one of those students.

I was staring out one of the huge windows with other students as it happened. We were heading back to our dormitories after our Astronomy exam. All of it happened so fast and I was scared. We all were. Umbridge was out of control now and we had no idea what that meant for us, the students.

I just needed someone there, I needed Blaise but he wasn't around. So, when a warm hand that was larger than my own had held on to mine I was surprised. I was even more surprised when the hand belonged to Ron who pulled me into him and whispered that it would all be ok. Harry was soon at the other side of me with worry in his eyes.

Ron had walked with me all the way to my common room entrance and I hugged him goodbye. We had said nothing to each other on the way there but I felt ok with that. I had nothing to say anyways. I just knew that he would always be there for me and I knew that I wanted to always be there for him. I knew what I was going to do.

During the History exam the next afternoon I felt calm and almost happy. I wanted to run up to Ron and tell him that I loved him. That I wanted to just be with him but I knew the time was not right, not yet. When I was walking with Allison out of the exam I noticed that Ron, Harry and Hermione were not too far in front of us in the crowd.

I also noticed that Harry had looked in pain for a moment and his hand was on his forehead. I was worried and felt like I needed to know he was alright. The three of them held nervous glances as Harry whispered to them. I tried to walk over to them but Ali had pulled me with her towards Draco and I remembered I couldn't talk to them here in front of so many people.

**  
I had this worried feeling in my gut, and that made me wander the empty halls. I was nearing where Umbridge's office was and I was hearing heavy fast footsteps and screaming. I just had this feeling that Ron was in trouble so I ran as fast I could towards the sounds and closer to Umbridge's office.

Before I rounded the corner I stopped fast knowing I couldn't just barge in on something. I tried to steady my breathing as I peeked around the corner. I could see Ginny and Luna being dragged into the office by Slytherins. I hid back around the corner, standing flat against the fall.

I had to think clearly on this one. I knew that Ron, Harry and Hermione were also in that room. It was a feeling I can't explain but I just knew. First thing was first, I couldn't stay out in the open, it made me vulnerable. I peeked around the corner again and noticed a statue that had a dark space behind it but it was diagonal of Umbridge's office and the door was still open. I could hear yelling and I think Hermione scream.

It was hard to stay calm, but I knew I needed to get to that dark space. It would give me a better view on the room and I wouldn't be seen. I then remembered the disillusionment charm which could help me stay hidden, I had only practiced it on small animals though. I was nervous but I knew that if I focused I could possibly pull it off and Ron was worth trying to help.

I took a deep breath as I pulled out my wand. As I performed the spell I could feel a tingling sensation go through my whole body. It first started at my toes and went all the way to my head. I opened my eyes and lifted my hand up and it was now see threw. I knew the spell didn't make me completely invisible but if I moved slowly I would not be noticed.

I crept over to the dark area behind the statue, never taking my eyes off the doorway. I had made it un seen just as I heard Hermione scream again, I could see her now, begging Umbridge. I had almost ran into the room when I saw Harry on the floor but I held my ground.

Hermione had somehow convinced Umbridge to follow her and Harry somewhere. I was curious of where they were going but could still see Ron being held by Crabbe and Goyle. I also noticed my brother was in the room which meant I couldn't show myself without giving away my secret.

I needed a way to distract them, so the others had a chance to escape and possibly go help Harry and Hermione. At first, I thought about making a commotion that would cause them to have to leave the room but some part of me told me they would ignore it. My next idea was the one I knew would work the best and mainly on Draco.

I had noticed that Blaise was not in the room which I found weird since he helped bust the DA meeting but this gave me the advantage. I stepped out from behind the statue and walked back around the corner. After I removed the charm, I started to make myself look more believable. So, I made myself cry and tore my sleeve on my shirt.

Then I ran around the corner towards the room "Draco!" I half screamed and half whimpered, I even put a faint limp into my run

I turned into the doorway "Draco?" I looked directly at him with teared filled eyes

He let go of Ginny and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug "What's wrong sis? Are you ok? Tell me what happened?" He rambled out questions

"I...I...I was with Blaise" I stammered and let my knees go weak so he had to hold me up

"What happened?" he seemed worried at first but then anger raged in his eyes "what he do?" he growled "If he hurt you...I swear"

I let more fake tears fall and he held me closer to him, I opened my eyes and looked at everyone staring at me in shock as Draco held me. Ron looked angered, so I think my performance was better than I thought I could pull off. The slight set back is that they had to see I was trying to help them escape. So, I looked Ron in the eyes for a minute trying to show him that I was ok that it was all a lie.

For a moment I thought he wouldn't figure it out then a small smirk appeared on his lips. I saw Ginny look to him and he nodded his head. She quickly pulled out her wand stunning my brother and Goyle. Ron knocked off Crabbe and pulled out his wand also. They had stunned everyone and surprisingly Ron had lifted me off the ground pointing his wand at my throat.

"If anyone follows us, I will hurt her" His voice was dark and convincing as he dragged me out of the room

He didn't let go of me till we were outside the castle on the bridge. I knew he was just being precautious.

"That was amazing" Ginny was the first to break the silence

Moments later we heard running and saw Harry and Hermione run towards us. I felt relief when I saw they were ok and had no Umbridge by their side.

"How'd you get away" Harry huffed out his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath

"let's just say Bella is brilliant" Ron had a huge smile on his face and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered

"She is a really good actress I'll say, she had me going" Ginny laughed

"Well I do my best" I joined her in laughter

"So what's next" Neville asked

"I need to get to Sirius" Harry told them

"So how do we do that?" Ginny asked looking eager

"We?" Harry looked confused

"Yes, we, were coming with you Harry like it or not" Neville said and everyone agreed with him

"Wait what about you, Bella?" Ron turned to me

"Um..I don't know" I was confused on the situation in the first place "What's going on?"

"She can't come, he is there, he will see her" Harry turned to Ron

"Who is there?" I asked

"You're right, it will ruin the plan this summer" Ron said turning to me holding my hands "You have to stay"

"But why?" I asked "If you need help I want to help"

"He-who-must-not-be-named will most likely be there which means your dad could be there" Ron told me, his face serious

"But I want to fight with you" I begged

"No, not yet ok" Ron squeezed my hands tighter "I promise you though that you will be able to soon"

I had tears in my eyes, I felt helpless. Ron kissed me on the cheek and Harry had pulled me into a hug before they left. I stood and watched them run down the hill towards the woods. I stood till Draco had found me crying. He asked a million questions and tried to comfort me but he had no idea why I was upset and I was angry towards him.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and ran away from him into the school, I ran towards the common room, I ran to my room and sat in front of the window all night curled up in a blanket. I waited and waited for them to get back. Ali waited with me but fell asleep after an hour. I stayed awake as long as possible till my eyes were just too heavy.


	23. Chapter 23

_**"Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.**_

I was stuck in a compartment on the train home with Draco, Ali, Blaise and a few of Draco's little followers. Draco refused to let me out of his sight after I was "threatened" by Ron when I was helping them escape. I didn't even get a chance to see if they were alright.

The only information I had heard was what everyone in the school knew. Which was the Dark lord has returned and Harry escaped his clutches once more. I had a feeling that Draco knew more than I did since he was in an odd mood. Something was bothering him for sure since he had this worried look on his face constantly. Only occasionally would he give me a small reassuring smile.

On top of it all I just didn't have it in me to brake it off with Blaise just yet and he was fighting for my attention. I was too afraid that Ron had no intentions of being with me again so if I broke up with Blaise I would be alone. Normally I would be fine with this but since the dark lord is back I just couldn't imagine being alone during the upcoming dark times.

I know that I have Ali and my brother but now they were inseparable. Draco never let her out of his sight. I kept my gaze out the window, I watched the world go from bright and sunny to dark and starry as we neared London. I had this feeling of emptiness when we pulled up into the station. I didn't want to go to go home with my awful family. I just knew that now that the dark lord was back that meant my aunt would most likely be at my house or even worse the dark lord himself could show up! I was freaking out.

Draco dragged me along the platform towards our mother after he said his goodbyes to Ali and promised her that he would see her over the summer break. My mother's face was sullen and she had dark bags under her eyes. Even so, she looked beautiful but it made me even more nervous to go back home.

"Hurry along my dears" She called behind her and we had to be in a slight jog just to keep up with her fast pace.

When we got back to the house we were told to go up to our rooms. We did as we were told without question. We hadn't even seen our father yet and he normally would greet us when we returned from school.

As the days passed by, the feeling in the house got darker and I had the habit of staying in my room away from the creepy guests and most of all, away from my aunt. My brother would come visit every once in a while, but he was not the normal cocky him. He looked nervous and weak, as if he wasn't even getting any sleep.

He had shared with me that our father had failed a very important mission for the dark lord. I knew this meant that he was angry at our father which could lead to his death. I had this feeling that Draco was up to something that had to do with our father's life at stake, maybe even all of ours. I knew he would do anything for our family.

More weeks had passed and I was counting down the days till school would start. Which was about a month away. I was spending most of my time sitting on my balcony studying or doodling. I had nothing better to do with my time and was doing my best to ignore my family existed. Even worse, for some reason this week Blaise would not stop asking me to spend time with him and I had to tell him that I didn't feel like having a boyfriend. I didn't even have the will to come up with a good excuse to break up. Of course, like always he is super determined and still keeps sending me owls.

All that was on my mind every day was Ron and his stupid smile and the way he would blush. Even worse the feeling in my cheeks when he made me blush and the butterflies in my stomach when he would touch me.

I spent a lot of my time also thinking about ways of escaping this place or even Ron taking me away from here but as each day went by the chances of this happening were getting smaller and smaller as our house became the host of what I thought as unwanted guests.

I laid on my bed watching the dark clouds roll across the sky. I sighed and wished that I could at least look at the stars tonight to keep me occupied. I had this weird feeling that I was alone in the mansion but was not willing to explore and find out in case I was wrong. Sulking on my bed seemed like a better idea.

A flash of lightning flashed, lighting up the sky in a blue glow with roaring thunder following it moments later. This continued threw out the night, a sweet lullaby to drift me to sleep. At least almost asleep, my eyes were growing heavy but when my lights started to flicker and then went out I was curious. I sat up hating the complete darkness as I was alone. I tried the lamp a few times but of course it didn't turn on.

I glanced around the room and went for my wand that sat on the table next to my bed. I was thankful I had when another low thundering noise sounded and shook the house. It worried me when no lightning had flashed beforehand.

Another loud boom shook the house and I was getting worried. No one had come to my room to check on me not even my brother. I was sure I was either home alone or that possibly they were busy fighting whatever was making the house shake. But after my windows shattered to the ground the thought of what was going on elsewhere left my mind.

I crouched to the ground hiding behind my couch when I saw the dark figures on my balcony. I was shaking, I just knew it had to be the dark lord and his other followers here to kill my father or even all of us. Which made me grow more hatred towards my family's views on the world.

"Bella!" An all too familiar voice called out, I knew it had to just be my imagination though "BELLA!" it called out again

I peeked around the side of my couch and saw the tall red headed boy walking through the broken glass doors with a white glow on his face from his wand. I didn't believe it was him, I stood up and just stared at him in awe.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked coming closer

I was silent for a moment "R...R...Ro...Ron?"

"Yes it's me silly" He pulled me into a hug "I'm so glad you're ok"

"Why would I not be ok" my voice was mumbled since my mouth was squeezed up against his chest

"Well with he-who-must-not-be-named back I thought maybe you would be in danger, so the order are here to take you to safety" He looked down at me with a huge smile

"Are you two done here, we need to leave" I heard a voice that sounded like mad-eye from the balcony "Gather some things and let's go!"

"Bella we need to hurry, where is your trunk for school, you need to grab cloths and things" He told me

but I just smiled at him "My trunk is already packed, it's right there" I pointed to the foot of my bed

"Already packed?" He lifted his eyebrows

"I spent most of my time planning on running away" I said as he grabbed my trunk and my hand and pulled me towards the broken doors

he shot a smile back at me "Then what were you going to do?"

"Look for you of course" I felt my cheeks grow hot the moment the words slipped out of my mouth

"That's my girl" He kissed my forehead

"Ready?!" A really happy girl voice asked and I turned to see a girl with bright pink hair

"Yeah tonks" Ron said then looked down at me "Tonks is going to be doing side by side apparition with you ok"

I nodded my head as the pink haired women named tonks held my hand and told me to hold on. The next moment it felt like my whole body was being pushed into a small hole. Then we appeared in a small town, not long after Ron appeared with a few others.

Ron quickly ran towards me grabbing my hand "Come on we have to walk to my house from here" He told me and I followed up to the oddest house I had ever seen and I admittedly loved it "It's no mansion but I hope this is fine" Ron said

"Ron it's wonderful, I love it here already" I had the biggest smile on my face "Can we go in!?"

He laughed at me "Of course we can" before we even reached the door a short red headed women came out of the house in a hurry

"Oh you made it back safe!" I could tell this had to be Mrs. Weasley for she ran to Ron and kissed his cheek and pulled him into a big hug and I watched his cute blushing cheeks appear "And you brought Bella with you" the women then pulled me into a big hug "Come now you must be starving, Ron hasn't stopped talking about you since he got home"

I blushed as she dragged me into their warm home. It had such a cozy feeling inside, it was even better than the outside. When I reached the kitchen Harry and Hermione were both at the table already but ran up to hug me the minute they saw me.

"Oh let her sit down and eat" Mrs. Weasley told them and they gave her a sheepish smile and did as she said "Bella I hope it's alright that you will have to share a room with Ginny and Hermione"

"Oh that sounds wonderful, but I hate to impose" I said just above a whisper

"Don't be silly Isa it'll be fun" Ginny smiled walking into the kitchen "We can have some girl talk away from the boys" she winked at me

Later that evening after Mrs. Weasley helped us set up the extra bed in Ginny's room and we watched her walk up to bed, there was a small knock on the door. I stared over at Ginny who looked confused but went to open the door.

"Isa someone wants to speak to you" Ginny said in a sing song voice that reminded me of Ali

I slipped out of bed and headed out the door where Ron was standing. Ginny closed the door behind me and Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me near the kitchen.

"Bella I'm so glad you're here you have no idea" He whispered

"Ron, I feel weird sneaking around your house at night" I glanced around worried

He smiled at this "Oh don't worry it's fine" He pulled me into a hug

"I feel like this can't be real" I breathed in his scent and my heart started pumping faster when I realized how close I was to him

"You thought I wasn't going to save you" he looked down at me with a shocked expression

"Maybe I thought I wasn't worth the risk" I whispered looking away

"You are to me, I love you Bella and nothing will stop me from loving you" He said into my ear and looked me in the eyes when I turned to look at him

Another huge smile appeared on my face "You love me?"

"Well yeah I did just go save you from your family did I not" he made it sound so obvious

I laughed at him "Well I love you too" before he could reply I smashed my lips against his

We pulled apart a couple minutes later a little out of breathe and light headed.

"I'll keep you safe forever Bella I promise" He leaned his forehead against mine

"And I'll be yours forever Ron, I promise" and he leaned down to kiss me once more

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post the final chapter, I've been under the weather this past week but here you go! I hope it didn't completely suck I'm not sure how I felt about it but I may write a sequel since I have some ideas. Let me know what you think. Thank you all who have made it this far and everyone that followed and favored this story you are the best and have made me super happy you have no idea :D


End file.
